SC Evangelion
by Mister Cynical
Summary: After the Seventeenth Angel, Shinji Ikari is approached by a man offering money and revenge. What happens when he accepts? being rerewritten
1. Chapter 01: Shinji's Vacation

I don't own anything. The thing that sucks about being in the military, you feel the urge to make things as accurate as possible. Here goes number three!

Splinter Cell Evangelion

-Chapter One: Shinji's Vacation

"Mister Ikari!" Shinji Ikari turned and stared at the man walking towards him. "You are Mister Ikari, yes?"

"Yes," Shinji replied nervously as he looked around the empty street. "Uh, can I help you?"

"Yes you can," the man stated as he came to a stop in front of Shinji. "My name is Alexander Ryan." Shinji stared at the man's outstretched hand for a moment before he reached out and shook it. "I was hoping that I could talk to you."

"I'm sorry," Shinji began, "but my guardian will be worried if I'm not home soon."

"I'm sure she won't mind if you're a few minutes late," Ryan replied as he pulled off his sunglasses and tucked them into the breast pocket of his expensive-looking suit. "I was hoping to talk to you about a job offer."

"What?" Shinji asked. Why would someone he had never met want to talk to him about a job offer?

"I work for a group of extremely powerful people," Ryan explained. "They believe that you would be the best man for the job I'm offering."

"What kind of job?" Shinji asked in spite of himself.

"A very important job," Ryan answered. "You see, my employers are rather interested in NERV."

"I. . .I don't know what your talking about," Shinji lied. Misato had told him to never talk to strangers about NERV. Ryan just smiled politely and Shinji knew that the man didn't believe him.

"The job is extremely profitable," Ryan continued. "It pays upwards of twenty million yen a month tax free." Shinji's jaw dropped at the amount of money. Ryan must have noticed his expression. "My employers are extremely rich in addition to powerful," he stated. "Think about it, that's enough to go anywhere and live however you want." That hit Shinji. To be able to go wherever he wanted to go and to live his life the way he wanted. It sounded like a dream.

"What kind of job is it?" he asked finally.

"You'll find out," Ryan stated. "If you say yes, you will be taken in for training tonight.

"I can't help you," Shinji stated after a moment. "I have friends at NERV. Whatever that job is, its sounds like it would hurt them." Thinking that the conversion was over, Shinji turned to walk away.

"Do you really think that Misato Katsuragi is letting you stay with her out of the kindness of her heart?" Ryan asked. "The Angels are gone Mister Ikari and with the Second Child's recovery, why would they need you?" Shinji froze. "Wait until the first budget cuts come down. Which pilot do you think they'd want; you or the two that have been training all their lives?"

"Stop," Shinji ordered weakly. Ryan had just thrown his deepest fear into his face.

"They're using you Mister Ikari, just like everyone else," Ryan stated. "Say yes to the job and you'll never have to see them again when it's over."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Shinji stated shakily.

"It's already happening," Ryan warned. "We both know Miss Katsuragi isn't home right now. She never is anymore, is she? She doesn't care, Mister Ikari. Why else would she tell you to walk home in the middle of the night through a half destroyed city? She has better things to do than play mommy." Shinji was shaking as he stared at the man. When he finally made his decision, the choice shook him with its possibilities.

"I have one condition," Shinji stated.

"Name it," Ryan stated. "Anything you want."

"I want revenge," Shinji stated, turning to look at the man. "You seem to know everything else, so you know who I'm talking about." Ryan grinned brightly.

"We can do that."

(:Three Years Later:)

Ritsuko Akagi watched as the large military powered lift transport swung in low over the landing site. It hovered momentarily, the roar of its engines nearly deafening Ritsuko, before it finally came to a rest on the ground. The side doors slid back and she watched as a man in blue jeans and a green nylon jacket covered in patches appeared in the doorway. He slung a massive green duffel bag over his shoulder and picked up a long, rectangular case before dropping down to the tarmac and moving towards her. "Ikari?"

"Yes ma'am," the dark-haired man rasped. Ritsuko frowned at his appearance. From the deep lines in the corners of his eyes to the bandage taped to his brow, he looked like a completely different person.

"Welcome home," Ritsuko stated, plastering a smile on her face. In truth she was rather annoyed. Why couldn't some nameless peon do this? She had better things to do, things such as catch up on the sleep she had missed over the last week.

"Home," Shinji grunted. "I wish." Ritsuko frowned at his tone, her false cheer dropping in a heart beat. Apparently she wasn't the only one who didn't want to be here. Shinji stared off into the distance and frowned. "You've finished rebuilding Tokyo-3." Ritsuko turned and stared at the lights in the distance.

"Yes we did," she stated. "Things are still under construction and there are quite a few condemned buildings on the outskirts. Ironically, the most damaged areas were the easiest to rebuild because there was nothing left to demolish. The areas that survived almost intact were left as they were because it costs too much to destroy them and they aren't habitable."

"I see."

"My car's over there," Ritsuko added as she pointed to the small red coup. "The Commander wants to speak with you as soon as we get to the Geo-Front."

"Wonderful." Ritsuko turned and led the man towards her car. She couldn't help but notice the limp in his gait, though he hid it very well.

"What happened to your leg and head?" she asked.

"Is that any of your business?" Shinji asked, the reply nearly stopping Ritsuko mid-stride. Her shock was quickly replaced with annoyance at his curt answer.

"As your doctor, it is," she stated coldly. So he didn't want to be friendly? That was fine. Ritsuko didn't want to be particularly friendly either.

"The leg is something you can't do anything about," Shinji stated. "The head wound is from my last mission in Korea."

"The bandage looks pretty new," Ritsuko commented.

"It is," Shinji stated. "The wound has reopened a few times since I got it a little more than a month ago."

"I thought the war ended two months ago," Ritsuko commented.

"The war did, but not the hostilities," Shinji stated. Ritsuko climbed into the car and watched as Shinji put his bag in the back.

"I take it that information is classified," Ritsuko commented.

"Yeah," Shinji replied. He struggled to climb into the low-slung car for a moment before getting himself situated. He quickly buckled himself in and pulled out a pair of mirrored sunglasses. He slid them on and leaned back in his seat. "Wake me when we get there."

(:ii:)

"Ikari?" Shinji opened his eyes and glanced at Ritsuko from behind his glasses. "We're here."

"Right." He pushed his door open and climbed out. The sudden movement sent a shot of dull pain flying through his left leg. 'Damn knee.'

"Sergeant Second Class Ikari?" Shinji turned and saw two men in black suits walking towards him.

"What do you two want?"

"We're here to bring you to Commander Ikari," one of them stated.

"Fine." Shinji grabbed one of the straps of his sea bag and the handle of his rifle case before pulling them out of Ritsuko's coup. "Lead the way."

"Very well." The two men began walking with Shinji in tow. He considered saying something to Ritsuko, but decided against it. No point in getting personal. He looked around the halls and frowned. He could remember very little about the Geo-Front. It had been three years since he had walked these halls and he had spent so little time actually exploring the massive complex back then. The blueprints he had studied had not done it justice.

"Here." Shinji stopped walking. The two men were standing outside a massive, ominous looking door. "I'll be taking that pistol, Ikari." Shinji's eyes snapped from the door to the man's hand reaching for his pistol holstered inside the waistband of his jeans. He was amazed they had even seen it. In a heart beat, Shinji's hand snapped around and grabbed the man by the wrist and twisted. The torque on his joints dropped him to his knees almost instantly with his arm wedged behind his back . "Not too smart buddy."

"Step back," the other Section-2 agent ordered. Shinji glanced up and found himself staring down the barrel of a Glock.

"Okay," he stated calmly as he released his captive. "I rate a pistol for self-defense."

"No one is allowed to be armed in the Commander's office," the agent stated.

"Oh." Shinji slipped his ASP from its holster and offered it to the man. "Why didn't you say so?" Shinji picked up his rifle case and started for the door.

"Leave the bags Sergeant." Shinji smirked and lowered his bags. "Your knife too, please." Shinji tugged out the Benchmade automatic knife clipped to his back pocket and handed it to the man.

"Take care of them and try not to cut yourself."

"I'll see to it."

"Alright." Shinji pushed the door open quickly before they decided to search him. Nothing good could come of that particular situation. He closed the door and snapped to attention like the good little automaton he was supposed to be. "Sergeant Second Class Ikari of the Japanese Strategic Ground Self Defense Force, reporting as ordered, sir."

"At ease Third Child." Shinji relaxed slightly.

"I'd prefer Sergeant Second Class, sir," he stated. The man behind the desk gave no reaction.

"Very well," Gendo Ikari replied calmly. "You will participate in several tests to demonstrate that the money spent on you was worth it."

"Alright, sir," Shinji said, shaking off some of his exhaustion. He had slept on the plane, but the flight hadn't been very long. "When do I begin?"

"Right now."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

(:ii:)

Misato Katsuragi stepped into the control center of Central Dogma with a yawn and looked around. "Hey Ritsuko."

"Misato," the blond returned. "Were you out all night again?" Misato glared at her friend, not liking the woman's tone at all.

"That's my business."

"We finished compiling the data, Sempai." Misato sat down and watched as Ritsuko went through the papers her assistant had handed her.

"Interesting," the blond murmured. "His synch score is up twenty points. It's at eighty-one percent. Looks like the training did pay off."

"Synch tests?" Misato asked immediately. "Did we get another new pilot that I wasn't informed of?" The last time that had happened had not gone well, what with the pilot being an Angel and all.

"A new pilot?" Ritsuko asked. "Of course not. We don't have the funding to look for any more pilots since the Angels are gone. Instead of a new one, we just got an old one back." Misato whipped around, her full attention focusing on her old friend.

"Shinji?"

"He just arrived late last night," Ritsuko stated. She glanced at her watch. "It was about seven hours ago."

"Why didn't you call me?" Misato demanded.

"I didn't know he was coming until Commander Ikari called and told me to pick him up," Ritsuko explained with a shrug. "I spent most the night giving him a physical and running synch tests."

"The Commander asked you to pick Shinji up?" Misato asked.

"Yes," Ritsuko stated. "I believe he's heading for the shooting range now." Misato shot to her feet and moved quickly to the door.

"Thanks."

"Would you like a map?" Ritsuko called after her. Misato didn't even bother coming up with a sharp retort. After three years Shinji had finally come home.

(:ii:)

Misato hurried towards the automatic doors leading into the shooting range and watched as they slid smoothly apart for her. She stepped into the massive room and looked around. The shooting range was one of the largest non-Eva related rooms in the Geo-Front. She had spent many days training there when she had first arrived. "Can I help you?" Misato turned and saw a tall, muscular man with severely short red hair staring down at her.

"I'm just looking for someone," Misato stated. She turned back to look at the row of shooting stalls. Only a few were occupied.

"If he's here, I know where he is, ma'am," the redhead stated. Misato turned and stared at him. "I'm First Lieutenant Nicholas Day, the weapons officer and range safety officer."

"I'm. . ."

"I know who you are, ma'am," Nicholas interrupted. "Now can I help you find this guy? I don't like having people loitering around my range, with all due respect."

"Right," Misato replied. She turned around and stared at the people in the booths. No one looked familiar. "I'm looking for Shinji Ikari."

"Sergeant Second Class Ikari?" Nicholas asked. "He came here to get a concealed carry permit, but I had to switch the ammo he was using, so he's sending a few rounds down range."

"Concealed carry?" Misato repeated. "You mean, like with a gun?"

"Yes," Nicholas replied slowly. "He rates a pistol for self defense. I'll go see how he's doing." The large man pushed off the wall he had been leaning on and trotted over towards one of the occupied booths. The occupant of the booth he stopped behind was a rough shaven man in blue jeans, a green jacket and tan combat boots. The man stopped firing and slipped his weapon into a hidden holster inside his jacket. He spoke with the red haired officer for a moment before turning and regarding Misato through a pair of mirrored sunglasses. He nodded to something Nicholas had said before walking towards Misato.

"Shinji?"

"Hello Misato."

(:ii:)

"Why didn't you call?" Misato demanded as she paced Shinji down one of NERV's many hallways.

"The plane didn't have a phone," the younger man stated simply, adjusting his sunglasses against the fluorescent lighting's harsh glare and frowning as they caught at the bandage on his brow.

"You didn't call once in three years!" Misato snapped.

"I was busy," Shinji stated.

"Too busy to call home?" Misato asked in shock.

"Yes," Shinji stated. Misato scowled and grabbed Shinji by the shoulder, forcing the younger man to stop. She wasn't oblivious enough to miss how Shinji's body tightened sharply at the contact.

"I was worried sick!" she exclaimed. "I came home one day and was told that you had been forced to go off to train! Do you know what that's like?"

"Forced," Shinji repeated. "I volunteered." Misato stared at him in shock as he turned and continued walking.

"You volunteered?" she called after him. "Why?"

"Because I wanted to," Shinji replied without stopping. Misato ran to catch up with him.

"What happened to you?" she asked, wondering what could have made her roommate so cold.

"That's classified," Shinji replied.

"Classified?" Misato parroted. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I can't tell you under penalty of law," Shinji stated flatly. Misato stared at him. If he wanted to play that game, then she would play.

"As the Operations Officer, I order you to tell me what happened," she stated. Shinji finally stopped and turned to stare at her.

"You're in over your pay grade," he stated simply. "Only the Commander and Sub-Commander know. Why don't you ask them?"

"I will," Misato stated.

"Very well," Shinji replied. He turned to start walking again.

"You are coming home, right?"

"Yeah," Shinji answered as he pushed open a door. "I don't know when I'll be done, so don't bother waiting up."

"Do you have the address to my new place?"

"Yeah." Misato watched the door shut behind him. Where was the tearful reunion? Where was her sobbing charge telling her how much he had missed her?

(:ii:)

Shinji stepped out onto the streets of Tokyo-3 and glanced around for his inevitable tail. Months of tracking people had keyed him in to the mannerisms of a hunter. To him, his pursuers almost seemed to glow amongst the crowd. He immediately made three people milling around trying to be innocuous. Shinji pushed himself into a crowd of people waiting for a light to change and saw the three follow after him.

Once in the crowd it was easy enough to slide out of their sight and slip into an alleyway. He knew from experience just how hard it could be to track a single person in a city of millions. Shinji followed the back alleyways until he spotted a blue delivery van waiting for him. He knocked on the backdoors and watched as they swung open. "Hey Shinji."

"Sarah," Shinji returned as he climbed into the van after his field runner. "Where did you get this thing?"

"Rental agency up in Hokkaido," Sarah stated. "It's repainted with new tags. Once the mission's over I'll strip the paint, replace the tags, and return it." She pulled a silver case out from one of the storage bins lining the walls of the van and opened it to reveal a gun-like machine. She pulled it out and advanced towards Shinji.

"I hate that thing," Shinji stated.

"I know," Sarah replied as she held it above Shinji's neck. "Now suck it up and hold still." Shinji stared straight ahead and felt the slight prick of pain as the device jump started the subdermal microchip in his neck which, in turn, activated the rest of his implants. Noticeably the cochlear implant as static rang out in his ears.

"Ikari?"

"I'm here Fisher," Shinji answered as he rubbed his neck. At least he had gotten a current gen chip without the push to talk feature. He had no idea how it worked, but it did. "Do we have a mission?" The plan had been to feel things out at first and go from there. He had hoped that his father's attitude would have goaded his employers into taking action.

"We do," Sam Fisher replied. "You're going to enjoy this, Ikari."

"I get paranoid when people say that," Shinji commented. Despite his statement a smirk wormed its way across his face. One couldn't get to be as good at a job as Shinji was without enjoying their work.

"What?" Sarah asked as she slid behind the van's wheel.

"Nothing," Shinji replied.

"That's good," Sam stated. "Paranoia is perfectly healthy in this line of work. You'll get the full briefing when you get to the area of operations."

"Now you've piqued my curiosity," Shinji commented as he sat in the passenger seat. "At least give me a hint."

"Hope you brought your wetsuit," Sam stated flatly.

-End

(:ii:)

-Author's notes. I have no idea why this story is so hard to rewrite. Actually I do, namely my short attention span and the fact that I'm military. You try writing something about something you do and not strive for accuracy.


	2. Chapter 02: Ocean’s Queen

I don't own anything.

Splinter Cell Evangelion

-Chapter Two: Ocean's Queen

"Here we are!" Sarah stated as she climbed out of the van.

"Right," Shinji replied as he too climbed out, carefully peeling the bandage from his brow. He looked around the beach and stretched absently, his uniform clinging to him in strange ways that he had long ago become accustomed to. The beach was a small one, hidden off the side of the road and down a rough winding path that looked like it hadn't been cared for since before the Second Impact.

"This is so pretty," Sarah commented as she walked around the van and opened the back doors.

"I guess," Shinji replied as he watched the sunset turn the horizon various colors and checked the modernized reproduction Fairbairn-Sykes dagger on his belt. He had heard that the sunsets before Second Impact were nowhere near as spectacular. It had something to do with the impact throwing dust up in the air. He grabbed his black pouch-studded load-bearing vest, having already put on his utility harness and attached the drop leg pouches, and walked to the back of the van to see Sarah checking over a sleek, black rifle.

"Come here." Shinji stepped closer and Sarah peered at his exposed head wound. "Good. It's healing nicely. Think you can keep it closed this time?"

"Maybe," Shinji replied as he pulled on his LBV. Sarah nodded her understanding and held the weapon out to him.

"Here you go." Shinji took the accepted rifle and considered it with a frown.

"What the hell did you do to my weapon?"

"New standard issue," Sarah replied. "It happens after ever major deployment of Third Echelon personnel. They're quick to pick up on new lessons and adapt."

"That's good I guess," Shinji replied as he inspected the weapon carefully.

"Main aesthetic difference is the longer barrel," Jen stated. "It's pretty much the same as the civilian model only we used a heavy bull barrel for better accuracy. Then they added a three-power magnifier on a flip to the side mount for the reflex sight."

"Nice," Shinji commented as he checked the weapon's new sight setup. Satisfied with the optics, he shouldered the rifle and stared through the magnifier. It wasn't a precision piece, but it would do. "The barrel's thicker, thicker even than if you had gotten a heavy profile bull barrel."

"You have a good eye," Sarah commented. "All SC-20K rifles have been re-chambered for the 6.5mm MPC cartridge. Current round is a sub-sonic 100-grain boat tailed open tip match with a polymer casing. They're probably going to switch over to caseless pretty soon, like the rest of the military, but you can't just re-chamber a rifle for that. It was your suggestion to use a heavier bullet, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Shinji had stated. A background as a sniper had led to his desire for a round with more range and power than the old 77-grain 5.56mm round that Third Echelon still used. The NSA had apparently agreed with him. "I was in the hospital for a month," Shinji added in an annoyed growl. "How the hell much can they change in a month?"

"Confucius say; we always perfect fighting a war right before the next one starts," Sarah stated. "Third Echelon just likes getting a leg up on the next one." She held out a magazine. "Thirty round H&K all-steel magazine." Shinji took the mag and pushed it into the receiver with an ease that came from experience. "There are three more in the pouches on your left leg, just like how Marlene had them set up."

"Used to be only two," Shinji commented as he reached down and checked the two pouches strapped to his left thigh. Each did indeed have a long, heavy magazine inside. "That's a fair amount of ammo."

"Too much ammo," Sam cut in.

"I really don't like how these implants can let you listen in," Shinji commented as he pulled back the charging handle to let the rifle feed the first round, checked the safety, and slung the rifle across his back. Sarah held out the SC pistol towards him and he stared down at it.

"No changes." Shinji nodded and accepted the offered magazine. He loaded his weapon and stuck it in the drop holster strapped to his right thigh.

"So, what's this job?" Shinji asked, not really caring where the answer actually came from.

"Burns?" Fisher prodded. Shinji turned and saw that Sarah had slipped on a headset. She handed him a manila folder. He opened it and glanced through the contents.

"Ooh."

"Yeah," Sam replied. "I'll hand it over to Harris to explain from here on in."

"Evening, Ikari," Jen Harris stated.

"Harris," Shinji returned. "Tell me, is this mission what it sounds like?"

"Yeah," Jen replied. "You're going to destroy an oil rig."

"Ooh."

"I knew you'd like this one," Jen stated.

"You know me too well."

(:ii:)

Shinji stared at the bomb before him and made sure that the magnetic coupling had a good hold. He leaned back against his harness and glanced at his OPSAT. He pushed a few buttons and the bomb's timer came to life. At the same time, the timers on half a dozen more bombs activated. "Ikari?"

"Here," Shinji replied.

"You didn't activate the bombs, did you?" Sam demanded. Shinji stared at the bomb's timer.

"Can I turn this thing off?"

"Well, you could," Jen replied. "However, the wireless capabilities shut down as soon as it's activated. It's a safety measure against hacking."

"So, I'd have to deactivate all ten individually," Shinji stated.

"Yeah."

"All ten that are planted all over this rig," Shinji pressed.

"They're more or less on the same side," Jen corrected.

"What's the deal?" Shinji asked as he massaged his temples. He had been through almost this exact scenario too many times to count. For priding itself on being punctual, the military machine had some of the worst timing.

"There's a surprise inspection," Sam stated. "A man is coming out to check the computers on the oil rig. We need his codes."

"He's coming, as in he's not here yet?" Shinji demanded as he began to scale the pencil-thin high tensile strength line.

"Coming," Jen clarified.

"I have ten minutes," Shinji replied.

"Nine and a half," Jen stated. Shinji climbed faster.

"The VTOL will be touching down in five minutes," Sam stated. "The codes should be stored in a briefcase. Get the case and run."

"Right." Shinji reached the platform and vaulted the handrail. 'I should have stayed in the SEALs.'

(:ii:)

Shinji stared at his OPSAT. The VTOL was late. It was one minute late. Shinji shuffled himself a little closer into the shadows that his cover provided as some men walked by a few feet away. He couldn't tell who they were. They didn't look like Section-2 personnel and they were way too heavily armed to be workers.

Shinji pulled off his OPSAT and set up the digital camera function. He snapped a dozen quick pictures. Maybe he'd get lucky and one of them could tell him something. He ducked back down and put the OPSAT back on his wrist.

"This VTOL isn't coming, Harris."

"It's been delayed by high winds," Jen stated. "You should be able to hear it by now." Shinji perked his ears and heard. . .the ocean. He looked at the OPSAT time display. His ears picked up a low hum that was steadily getting louder.

"I think we're in business." He pushed himself away from the construction material he had been hiding behind and crouched. "What's the briefcase made of?"

"Don't drop a grenade on it," Sam ordered. Shinji consciously moved the hand that had unconsciously been creeping towards one of the 40mm fragmentation grenades he carried. Instead he grabbed a hand-thrown flash grenade. A quickly glanced told him he had two minutes as the VTOL swept in low. Shinji would have sworn the pilot was taking his time.

"The case is waterproof, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good." The VTOL touched down and Shinji saw the two armed men walk up as the door opened. That was when Shinji threw the grenade. It went off with a blinding flash of light and Shinji hurdled over his cover and sprinted towards the blinded men. He snatched the briefcase from the center man and flew to the edge of the platform. He slammed the magnetic anchor into the handrail and was over it without even testing. His fall was only marginally arrested until he came, rather painfully and suddenly, to the end of his line.

"Ten seconds!" Jen snapped. Shinji snatched for the knife on his belt and brought the razor-edged titanium blade to the taunt line.

"I really should have stayed in the SEALs."

(:ii:)

"We have just received reports that the Ocean's Queen was destroyed." Gendo stared at his former teacher and then at the papers on his desk.

"Is anything salvageable?"

"No," Kozo replied. "It's a complete loss. There were no survivors. I'm sure ARGUS will be annoyed. They had a security team on board."

"Mercenaries are paid to die," Gendo stated. "Do we know what caused the loss?"

"Not now," Kozo replied. "All we know is that the rig exploded soon after a VTOL with one of our accountants on board touched down."

"An accident?" Gendo guessed.

"It's possible," Kozo stated. "It could also have been an attack."

"Are there any indications of an attack?" Gendo asked.

"None," Kozo replied. "If it was an attack, they're good. No, they're amazing. Our security is top of the line."

"And there are no witnesses?"

"None," Kozo stated. "All aboard were killed." Gendo frowned. Men could be replaced easily enough, but that rig had been an extremely lucrative and costly investment. This could set back his plan by years. He would have to safeguard his other assets. His business associates would not be happy if he was unable to pay them and they were not men to be crossed.

"Could there be a correlation between the rig's destruction and the return of the Third Child?" Kozo frowned as he considered that.

"He is trained for that sort of thing," he commented. "I'll run it by the MAGI." Gendo steepled his fingers and pondered the possible problem that was his son.

"He has become quite dangerous," he commented.

"What are you saying?" Kozo asked.

"We can use his abilities towards our own end," Gendo replied, "and at the same time keep him distracted."

"Distracted from what?" Kozo asked.

"From what, indeed?"

(:ii:)

"Please tell me there's something important on that thing."

"Stay still," Sarah ordered as she tied off the thread and stared at the neat sutures re-closing Shinji's brow. She smiled at her handiwork. "Damn I'm good." She leaned back. "This wound will never close at this rate."

"Don't start," Shinji warned. Sarah shrugged and lifted his arms, inspecting the heavy bruising under his arms and on his sides.

"That was some fall."

"Better have been worth something," Shinji stated. He glanced up at Jen.

"Might have something," she replied, her eyes flickering up to glance at him over the rims of her glasses before returning to the screen. "I'm still checking. Whoa."

"What?"

"I just ran smack into a firewall," Jen stated. "I've seen some pretty scary encryptions in my time, but this is ridiculous."

"How long?" Sam asked. Jen bit her lip as she considered that question.

"Maybe a day, if I had a team," she stated, "with me by my lonesome, a week maybe two. I can't really say."

"Lovely," Shinji gritted. "A lot of good that does us."

"Cheerful as ever," Sarah commented and she taped a gauze pad over his eyebrow again. "How does your knee feel?"

"It hurts," Shinji stated. He glanced at his OPSAT on his wrist and scowled. "What's on the laptop, Fisher?"

"Could be nothing, could be everything," Sam stated. Shinji stood and winced as he put pressure on his knee.

"I'm going to get some sleep. You have my number if you need me."

"Is it secure?" Sam asked. Shinji considered that for a moment.

"Use the OPSAT," he stated finally. He turned away to hide a yawn. "Good night all."

"Morning," Sarah corrected.

"I don't care. I'm going to sleep." Shinji moved to the door and paused, one hand on the doorknob. "And one more thing; next time, tell me not to trigger the bombs before I trigger them."

"I'll keep that in mind," Sam returned just as dryly.

(:ii:)

"Where the hell have you been?" Shinji ignored his shrieking guardian and kneeled to untie his combat boots. He hesitated as he remembered the boot knife in his boot, but decided to ignore it. Boot knifes weren't illegal after all. "Are you listening to me, Shinji?"

"Do I have a choice?" he demanded sharply. Training dictated that he needed to be able to function when exhausted. Training did not dictate that he needed to be friendly or even personable when exhausted. Misato jerked back like she had been slapped. "I'm going to bed. Which room is mine?"

"I called everyone looking for you," she pushed. "Not even Section-2 knew where you were!"

"I was seeing a friend," Shinji stated. His stomach growled and he paused, considering whether food or sleep was more vital.

"A friend?" Misato demanded. She sounded almost hysterical. "You ditched your bodyguards to meet a friend? Do you know how stupid that is? What if you had been attacked?"

"I would have killed them," Shinji gritted. He decided that sleep was more important. He had at least eaten in the past sixty something hours. That was more than he could say for serious, uninterrupted sleep.

"Just because you carry a gun doesn't mean you know how to protect yourself," Misato stated in a tone like she was talking to a child.

"I am going to sleep," Shinji ground out. "You are going to tell me where my room is and stop talking."

"Don't you tell me what. . ."

"Now!" Shinji roared and this time Misato fell flat on her ass in shock. She pointed to a door and Shinji nodded. He slid the door open and dropped his sea bag and rifle case. He pulled off his sunglasses and was about to pull off his jacket when something began to nudge his wrist. He sat on his bed and stared at the screen of his OPSAT. The message was simple.

-ASAP. Locate Jonathan Fly at the Echo Stomp nightclub and bring him to base of ops for debriefing.

Shinji glared at the tiny screen and wished there was some way of using it to send a message back telling the sender exactly what he thought of that. That kind of response was probably the reason why the OPSAT lacked that feature. Instead he put his sunglasses back on and pushed his door open. "I'm going out."

"You just got back," Misato stated quietly.

"I know," Shinji growled. He grabbed his boots and made a detour to the kitchen. He found a half-full box of power bars and emptied it.

"Where are you going?" Misato asked.

"The Echo Stomp," Shinji replied.

"The nightclub?" Shinji hesitated and wondered at the idea of a thirty-something-year-old Lieutenant Colonel out clubbing.

"Yeah," he replied slowly. "You know where that is?"

"Corner of fifth and eighth," Misato stated. Shinji nodded his thanks and pushed the door open.

(:ii:)

Shinji looked around the club and glanced down at his OPSAT. He opened the file on Jonathan Fly and stared at the picture. "I don't believe it." Shinji closed the file. Now it made sense why they wanted him to bring Fly in. He glanced around the club and felt his body tense. He hated clubs. Shinji decided that the bar was as good a place as any to start, especially since he could really use a drink.

Shinji was halfway to his destination when he noticed his target wooing two floozies, both of whom were probably half his age. He was barely recognizable with close-cropped blond hair and a clean shaven jaw. As Shinji drew closer Jonathan Fly's suave smile dropped and he began looking around. His eyes fell upon Shinji and he shot to his feet.

"Damn it." Shinji sprinted after the man as he took off for the back door. He scrambled out and slammed the door. Shinji slammed his foot into the door and sent it crashing into something soft that yelped in surprise. He drew his pistol and stepped out into the alleyway. "Hey Kaji." Jonathan stared at him.

"Shinji?"

"Yeah," Shinji replied. "Come on, you need to be debriefed." Kaji's jaw dropped open.

"You work for SEELE?"

"Well, if I didn't, I would say I did now," Shinji replied. "No wonder you needed to die."

"Now that's just mean," Kaji replied.

"I'm not a nice guy," Shinji replied. "You have a car, right?"

"Yeah," Kaji answered as he stood up. "It's this way." He turned and began leading them to the end of the alley. Shinji quickly holstered his pistol. "It's that one." Shinji stared at the car.

"You are pointing at the Aston Martin, right?"

"Yeah."

"Way to keep a low profile, Mister Bond," Shinji stated.

"It's an older one," Kaji protested.

"Speaking of old things," Shinji began, "you've proven that there are old, dumb spies."

"You really aren't a nice guy."

(:ii:)

"How did you get caught up in this?" Kaji asked as he glanced at the man in the front passenger seat of his car.

"They came to me," Shinji replied. He adjusted his sunglasses. "It was an offer I knew better than to refuse."

"Are you working as a spy, or what?"

"Partially," Shinji replied. "Mainly I'm a saboteur and an assassin."

"Oh." Kaji stared at the road. How had it come to this? "What's your mission here?"

"My team and I are here partially because of your reports," Shinji answered. "NERV is striving for fiscal independence, correct?"

"Yeah," Kaji answered. "Pretty soon, they won't need any money from SEELE and you know what they say, money is power."

"I'm here to make sure NERV doesn't gain that independence," Shinji explained. "SEELE wants Gendo Ikari on a tight leash. Turn here." Kaji turned into the parking lot and parked. Shinji climbed out and Kaji followed after him.

"Nice jacket."

"Thanks." Kaji eyed the patches on the nylon green jacket's sleeves.

"Navy SEALs, huh? I've worked with a few ex-SEALs. Good guys."

"Yeah," Shinji replied as he led the way towards one of the apartment buildings. They walked up the stairs to the third floor and Shinji pushed one of the doors open. "It's me."

"Good." Shinji shut the door behind them.

"Kaji, this is Sam Fisher." Kaji stared at the older man.

"You're Sam Fisher?"

"Yes," Sam replied.

"The Sam Fisher?" Kaji pressed. "The first Splinter Cell?"

"You're the first?" Shinji asked. Nobody had ever mentioned that during Shinji's time in Third Echelon. "I knew you were early Third Echelon, but I didn't know you were the first."

"How do you know about that?" Sam demanded. "Hell, how do you know about Third Echelon? That's seriously classified."

"You should know better than anyone," Kaji stated. "Third Echelon's become a bureaucracy just like all the other black organizations eventually do. Hell, they turned on you and tried to hunt you down."

"I got them first," Sam stated. There was something about the older man's face when he said that that made Shinji like the man a little more. That kind of justified anger Shinji could understand. The older man glanced over at Shinji. "Jen used your pictures to ID those guys from the rig. They're from ARGUS."

"Lovely," Shinji drawled. "Mercenaries."

"I would have thought you'd be on good terms with them," Sam commented.

"I am, but I don't need additional competition," Shinji replied. Sam stared at him for a moment.

"Go home and get some sleep."

"Don't have to tell me twice."

-End

(:ii:)

-Author's notes. I'm through dicking around with this story. This will be the last iteration, accept for possible spelling corrections.


	3. Chapter 03: Motivation

I don't own anything.

Splinter Cell Evangelion

-Chapter Three: Motivation

Shinji scowled as his cell phone dragged him out of his blissful slumber. He snatched the irritating device from his bedside table without opening his eyes. He flipped it open and brought it to his ear. "Ikari."

"You are to report to Commander Ikari's office at noon," a woman said. The dial tone filled his ear before he could tell her to do something demeaning. Shinji opened his eyes and flipped his phone shut. He stared at the front display. It was ten o'clock. He had been sleeping for two hours.

"Son of a bitch."

(:ii:)

Shinji glared at the two Section-2 agents and waited for the door to open. After several minutes, which Shinji was sure were an attempt to make him sweat, the door finally did open. "You lose that gun, you lose your life," Shinji stated to the agent who had taken his pistol. He turned on his heel and stalked into the Commander's office. "May I ask why I've been called here?"

"You have been selected for a special assignment," Gendo stated. "This assignment will require your skills as well as your discretion. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Shinji replied, his anger dying as his interest piqued.

"Do you wish to accept?"

"Yes." Kozo stepped forward and held out a manila folder. Shinji took it and stared at the wax seal holding it shut. Rather old school, but certainly an effective method.

"You will destroy those files after you read them," Gendo stated. Shinji nodded his understanding. "And one more thing." Shinji glanced up and stared at the fancy red folder with NERV's seal on the front being offered to him.

"What's this?" He took it and flipped it open. It was a warrant and promotion papers, officially making him a warrant officer. "I didn't turn in a package."

"You didn't have to," Gendo replied. "As the Commander of NERV, I have the authority to grant warrants and commissions. You don't have the qualifications for a commission, but you have the qualifications for a warrant. The pay increase will show up on your next paycheck."

"Right." Shinji shuffled the two folders. "Good day, sir."

(:ii:)

Shinji frowned down at his promotion papers and sipped his coffee. Was he being paid off? It wouldn't work of course. SEELE was offering more than just money. Needless to say, Shinji wouldn't mention that to NERV. He'd just sit back and enjoy the attempts. His frown deepened as he considered those thoughts. "When did I become such a mercenary?"

"You're a mercenary now?" Shinji turned and saw his guardian standing nearby. He had heard her high heels coming even over the din of the break room. As far as he had seen, she and Doctor Akagi were the only women who wore heels.

"Approaching that title," he stated.

"What have you got there?" Misato asked, trying to be friendly as she sat down at the table across from Shinji. He turned the folder and she read it quickly. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks," Shinji stated.

"I just wanted to apologize for this morning," Misato stated. "I was tired, you were tired, and we both lost our tempers."

"Fair enough," Shinji replied.

"I just don't think it's a good idea for you to ditch Section-2," Misato stated. "They're there for your production."

"They're there to spy on me too," Shinji stated.

"Its not like you're doing anything bad," Misato stated, "are you?"

"I'd just rather have my private life out of everyone else's view," Shinji answered.

"Ah yes, your private life," Misato commented. "So, who is this friend of yours that you go out all night with and then go to a night club with in the wee hours of the morning?"

"Her name is Sarah," Shinji stated. Of the three people he was currently working with, she was the best pick.

"Ooh!" Shinji frowned at the woman's exclamation. "A girl, huh?" Shinji went back over the conversation and spotted his mistake.

"Yes," he replied, "a girl. They can be friends sometimes." He could tell from the look on Misato's face that she wasn't listening.

"Why don't you invite her over for dinner?"

"Because we aren't that close," Shinji stated. "She's more a friend of a friend."

"Sure," Misato replied, dropping him a wink. Shinji sighed and picked up his folders.

"I'll see you later."

"Going off to see your not close female friend of a friend?" Misato asked.

"No."

"Well if you do, tell her she's invited to dinner tonight!"

(:ii:)

"Wait. So, how did I get invited to dinner?"

"I don't know," Shinji stated. "I just said that I was out with you last night and she drew her own conclusions."

"Why me?" Sarah protested.

"Harris actually has things to do and Fisher would have made things uncomfortable," Shinji explained. "No offense."

"None taken," Sam replied from where he was watching Jen try to decrypt the laptop from the rig.

"So she probably thinks we're more than just friends and is barging in on your private life," Sarah summarized. "Nosy, isn't she?"

"You have no idea," Shinji stated as he read through the contents of the folder he had been given. "Huh."

"What?" Sarah asked.

"I've been tasked with providing a feasibility presentation for recruiting, arming, and training a theoretical amphibious assault-capable covert actions unit," Shinji stated. "It's all happening under Section-3."

"Well, we know Section-3, the section in charge of internal security, is a cover for NERV's private military forces," Sarah pointed out. "At least, that's what John said."

"On a first name basis already, huh?" Shinji asked. "Man does move fast."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Sarah demanded.

"Nothing," Shinji replied. He continued leafing through the papers. The funds for this little job were pathetic. No, they were worse than pathetic. The Commander had no intention of Shinji completing this task; it was just to waste his time. That made him quite eager to complete it.

(:ii:)

"Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi speaking."

"You have been granted access to Warrant Officer Ikari's service record," a calm voice stated. Misato frowned. In all the excitement, she had nearly forgotten having stormed into records and demanding clearance after her first meeting with Shinji.

"Where can I pick up a paper copy?" she asked.

"Section-1, Division-3. That's personnel," the man stated and hung up. Misato shut her phone and tucked it into her pocket.

"Who was that?" Ritsuko asked as she stared over the results from Asuka's latest synch test. The results were getting better by the month. A year ago she had reached the point where she could activate her Eva. Now she was almost back to when she had first arrived.

"I was just cleared to read Shinji's service record," Misato stated. She saw Ritsuko frown. "What?"

"I don't think you want to read it," the blond stated.

"You've read it!" Misato accused.

"I'm his doctor," Ritsuko stated. "Of course I read it." She turned and looked at her old friend. "Leave his record alone, Misato. You won't like what you find."

"Well that's the way of the world," Misato stated.

"You don't have a reason to read it," Ritsuko replied. She frowned as she realized that she was only encouraging Misato's curiosity. "Still stubborn after all these years?"

"As a mule," Misato chirped. "See you later. I gotta go see Section-1."

(:ii:)

"Shinji!" Shinji's eyes snapped open and he took in his surroundings carefully. When had he fallen asleep? Jen was standing by the couch ringing her hands and Kaji was leaning against the wall by the door. The fact that he had been in such a deep sleep that he hadn't noticed the other man's entrance bothered Shinji rather badly.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he swung his legs off the couch and stood, wincing at the stiffness in his knee.

"A SEELE spy was killed," Jen stated. "I stopped by to tell us and I can't reach Fisher or Burns." That explained why she looked so nervous.

"Alright," Shinji stated. "It's no big deal Jen. We're just going to take care of this by ourselves." He turned to Kaji. "What happened?"

"Idiot got careless and got himself shot," Kaji stated. "It's the day before his scheduled data transmission." Shinji scowled. Had to be something big.

"Where's his house?"

"It's in one of the small suburbs outside of Tokyo-3," Kaji stated.

"Can you get there?" Shinji asked.

"No problem, but we're going to have to hurry," Kaji stated. "NERV SOP when dealing with spies is to destroy their home two hours after sunset." Shinji glanced at his OPSAT. They had about a half hour before the sun went down. "The house is pretty far away."

"Wonderful," Shinji stated. "Sam and Sarah took the van, right?" Jen nodded. "Did we get a second one yet?"

"We did, but I'm not sure how much of the equipment has been installed," Jen stated. Shinji frowned.

"Alright. Stay here and start digging. Find out what kind of tradecraft the spy was running." He turned to Kaji. "Let's go."

"What?" Kaji asked.

"You're driving," Shinji stated.

"I'm not being paid enough to go into the line of fire," Kaji protested. "You're the saboteur, I'm only a spy!"

"You do it or you do it at gunpoint," Shinji stated, allowing his hand to rest on the grip of his ASP.

"Come one, Shinji. You aren't going to pull a gun on me." Shinji pushed the thumb break on his holster away from his pistol.

"Don't dare him," Jen called from behind a computer. "He'll do it." Kaji considered this carefully. "And he never points a weapon at anything he doesn't intend to shoot."

"So, where are the keys?"

"Good spy," Shinji stated

(:ii:)

Shinji hunted through the lockers in the back of the van and scowled at his LBV. "This does not bode well."

"Couldn't find anything?" Kaji asked from the driver seat.

"Found a full uniform and a pistol," Shinji stated as he pulled on his LBV. He felt the van slow. "No long arms or explosives. Are we there?"

"Yeah." Kaji stood and moved into the back. He took one look at Shinji and had to look away. "Nice outfit."

"Not another word," Shinji growled as he pulled on his black balaclava and goggles.

"You look like some kind of comic book hero," Kaji stated.

"Where's the house?" Shinji demanded.

"It's the third house down," Kaji stated. "The sun set about an hour and a half ago and its pitch black out."

"Good," Shinji replied. "Did we drive by it?"

"Yeah," Kaji replied, adjusting the headset he was wearing. "There's a lot of activity." He checked his watch. "They'll be setting up the charges. You have twenty minutes." Shinji nodded and pushed the sliding door open. The security light from the house they were parked in front of was on and making moving across the front yard unseen impossible. Shinji drew his pistol and leveled it at the light. "They'll notice too many shot out bulbs," Kaji stated. Shinji ignored him and hit the OCP. The security light flickered and went out. "Whoa."

"Cool, huh?" Shinji asked, lowering his goggles.

"Yeah." Shinji holstered his weapon and slipped out of the van. He moved low across the lawn to avoid the lights from the windows. He ducked around the side of the house and took in the structures. The houses had been built on a hill so that they appeared to be one story from the front, but had an exposed basement level in the back.

Shinji scaled the side of the second house and moved across the roof silently. "Shinji?"

"I'm here, Jen," Shinji replied. They only avoided using each others first names in front of Sam and Sarah. There was no point in showing that particular card. "What did you find?" Shinji reached the edge of the roof and stared down into the front yard of the target house. Two men in casual suits were smoking on the front porch. Shinji couldn't help but listen to their conversation.

"I'm serious man," one of them stated. "This is Japan. There are ninjas everywhere."

"Yeah, right," the second man stated.

"What do you have for me?" Shinji whispered

"He was BND."

"German foreign intelligence." Shinji was well versed in the intelligence agencies of the world.

"Yeah," Jen answered. "Check for paintings. BND guys get elaborate with hidden safes behind wall paintings."

"Right." Shinji leapt across to the target building's roof and stared down at the two men.

"There aren't any ninjas anymore," the second man stated.

"There are," the first replied. "My brother was working for Displace International in Japan a couple years ago. He got attacked by a ninja."

"Bullshit. Go check the charges." The first man dropped his cigarette into the bushes and walked into the house. Shinji stared down at the second man. He needed information. That was the only reason why he was going to do what he was about to do. At least, that's what he would tell Sam. Shinji dropped soundlessly to the porch behind the man and drew his knife. In a second he had the man held securely, one hand holding a nerve plexus in the man's wrist and the other holding his knife to the man's throat.

"Hi there."

"Oh my God," the man rasped. "There really are ninjas."

"Yeah," Shinji replied. "And what do ninjas do?"

"Kill people," the man stated.

"Good," Shinji replied. "That's exactly what I'm going to do to you if you don't tell me what I need to know. Comprendes?"

"Comprendes."

"Comprendo," Shinji corrected. The lights came on and Shinji dragged the man in the shadows beside the porch. "You need to conjugate the verb, right?"

"Right," the man agreed.

"You're a weird one," Jen commented.

"How many men are in the house?" Shinji asked.

"Just me and Franks," the man said. Shinji didn't like how fast the answer came and pushed his thumb into the nerve plexus. "Ah! I mean three! Me and two others."

"Alright. Where are they?"

"Toc should be in back guarding the door and Franks is checking the charges," the man stated.

"Where are the charges?"

"In the basement," the man stated. "There's a fuel system hooked up to six charges. When the fuel is mixed with the air the charges will blow."

"Thank you." Shinji's arms wrapped like pythons around the man's throat, cutting off the flow of blood. The blood choke left the man unconscious in under fifteen seconds. Shinji glanced around and shoved the man in the bushes.

(:ii:)

Jen could only shake her head as she listened to that particular interrogation. She had been on Shinji's support team throughout his time as a Splinter Cell in the Third Korean War and was thus already accustomed to his methods. "Did you have fun?"

"Oh yeah," Shinji replied. The door to the apartment opened and Jen turned to see Sam and Sarah walk in.

"Where the hell were you two?"

"Meeting with the bosses," Sarah stated. "Where's the other van?"

"Where do you think?" Jen demanded.

"Shit," Sam growled. He grabbed a handset. "What's your status, Ikari?"

"About to enter the house and begin the sweep," Shinji stated. Sam glanced at Jen.

"What's going on?"

"Information recovery from a dead spy," Jen stated.

(:ii:)

Shinji listened to the conversation in his head as he slipped the optic cable under the door. He stared at his OPSAT's display as it revealed that the room on the other side was empty. He pushed the door open and slipped into the brightly lit room. He quickly flipped the light switch and moved across the room. "That you, Jacky?" Shinji immediately pressed his back to the wall beside the door. "Jack?"

"You have ten minutes if they've set the timers on the charges," Sam stated. Shinji ignored him and listened to Toc's footsteps. Toc barely came into sight and Shinji struck. He grabbed the man's left arm and pulled and twisted. In a moment the man was flat on the ground with his arm twisted behind his back

"Not a word," Shinji hissed.

"Ninja!" Shinji slammed the man's head into the ground, rendering him unconscious.

"Already had this conversation," he told the man as he straightened up. A quick glance around the room revealed no paintings. Shinji stepped into the hallway the man had come from. Still no paintings. Shinji followed the hall into a bedroom. "Bingo." Shinji wedged the tip of his blade between the wall and the painting. The whole painting swung forward and Shinji stared at the contents of the hidden space. "I've got a laptop and a burst transmitter."

"One minute," Sam warned.

"John, bring the van around front," Shinji ordered as he snatched up the laptop. He sprinted heedlessly to the front door. He had already skipped out on being blown up once in as many days. Best not give fate the chance. The door burst open with the correct application of Shinji's foot. He was halfway across the yard when the van screeched to a halt.

"Stop!" A gunshot rang out and Shinji's left arm was slammed hard. He stumbled and slammed into the van. Three more shots rang out and Shinji spun to see his shooter go down.

"Get in the van!" Kaji snapped. Shinji slid into the passenger seat and Kaji gunned it.

"Nice shooting."

"Thanks." The house exploded in a blinding ball of fire. The van shuddered slightly and accelerated.

(:ii:)

Sarah frowned as she eyed the massive bruise on the back of Shinji's upper arm. It looked bad. "Well, it's not broken."

"Really?" Shinji asked sarcastically.

"You should probably get it checked for a fracture," Sarah stated. "I'll find a sling."

"Thanks." Sarah walked into one of the back rooms and began hunting through the equipment. She could hear Shinji and Jen talking.

"How bad is the firewall on this one?"

"A nightmare," Jen stated. "I'm still working on the first computer."

"Great," Shinji grumbled. Sarah found a sling and walked back to the main room.

"Oh, I just remembered!" she exclaimed. "Wasn't I supposed to come over for dinner?"

"I'll reschedule," Shinji replied as he helped her put on the sling.

"Promise me you'll get an x-ray," Sarah ordered.

"Fine," Shinji replied. "I'm heading home. Dinner tomorrow, alright?"

"Sounds good, what time?"

"I'll call you." Sarah nodded and watched him walk out. She turned to look at Sam. He nodded and she locked the door.

"Harris?" Jen turned to look at the older man.

"I'm kind of busy, Fisher."

"I understand," Sam replied, "but I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it?" Jen asked, finally taking her attention away from her computer.

"I want you to begin an investigation into this operation," Sam stated. Jen's brow furrowed.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "This is our op. Why are we investigating it?"

"We're running things, but we have no idea about SEELE's motivation for bringing us in," Sam stated.

"I thought the motivation was suspicion that NERV had gone rogue," Jen commented. Sarah frowned and slowly slid her pistol out of the holster on the small of her back.

"It is," Sam replied. "I just want to see what they consider rogue. Keep it quiet, okay?"

"Sure," Jen replied. Sarah sighed in relief and holstered her pistol again. "You don't trust them?"

"No."

"What about Ikari?"

"Don't bring it up with him," Sam replied.

"You don't trust him either?"

"His only motivation is money," Sam stated. "It's not hard to tell."

"He isn't that bad, Fisher," Jen stated.

"I'll believe that when I see it," Sam stated.

(:ii:)

Misato pushed the door to her apartment open and frowned at the low light. "Shinji?"

"Here," Shinji stated. Misato stepped into the living room. The blinds were drawn on the windows and a single light was turned on with the shade canted away from the room's sole occupant. Shinji was sitting on the couch reading a report with a cigarette between his lips and a can of beer on the coffee table

"Oh my God." Shinji glanced up at her over the wire-rimmed glasses perched on his nose and then down at himself. He was wearing a pair of gym shorts and a white undershirt. His right knee, what wasn't hidden by a metal brace, was a mass of scar tissue and he was wearing a sling on his left arm. Then there were also the colorful tattoos covering his arms from the ends of his shirtsleeves to his wrists and both of his exposed calves.

"What happened?" Misato demanded as she stared at the sling on his left arm.

"Where?"

"Your arm!" Misato exclaimed as she stared at the sling on his arm. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Shinji replied. "Had a close encounter with a car flying through a cross walk."

"Don't suppose your body guards were there to help you, were they?"

"Didn't need them," Shinji stated. "Sarah helped me out."

"Ah yes, Sarah," Misato replied. "You never called."

"Couldn't make it tonight," Shinji replied. "I was showing her around the city. She said that tomorrow night is fine."

"We'll have to do it early," Misato stated, biting her lip. She had something big planned for that time.

"Why?"

"I have plans," Misato replied.

"Ah." Shinji turned back to his reports. "Five o'clock?"

"Sounds good," Misato replied. "So, what're you reading?" she asked, moving to look over his shoulder. Shinji slid the report shut and Misato saw the cover page declaring it to be very, very classified.

"I can't say," Shinji replied. Misato pouted and sat down on the opposite end of the couch.

"Well, I have some classified reading of my own," she stated, holding up the thick report in her hands. "This is your service record."

"Enjoy," Shinji replied. "At least, enjoy what you can."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shinji just pointed at the report. Misato opened it and frowned. It was in English, a pain the ass to translate, but no big deal. She fanned through the report and froze. Almost the entire last quarter of the document was lined out. "What?"

"Not even the commander of NERV can know what happened there," Shinji stated. Misato frowned and set the thick report down between them. She looked at Shinji.

"So, you really can't tell me what you're doing?" she asked.

"I could, but I'd have to kill you," Shinji stated. Misato laughed and Shinji shuffled around to make access to his pistol, now holstered in a simple white shoulder rig, easier. Misato stopped laughing when he pushed the thumb break up. "Still want to know?"

"That's alright," she stated. She eyed the symbols inked into his skin. "So, when did you get the tattoos?"

"I got them at different times," Shinji replied as he opened his report and began reading. "Most are from California and Quantico, but I got a couple in Japan and Korea."

"When were you in Japan?" Misato demanded. Shinji just tapped one finger against the cover of his service record. "Oh." She stared at Shinji's outstretched arms for a little longer. "Tattoos still aren't very well looked upon in Japan."

"That's why I wear long sleeves or my jacket normally," Shinji stated, tapping the ash from his cigarette into a cup on the end table. "Shouldn't have to worry about it for too much longer." The implications of that comment hit Misato hard.

"You're leaving again?" she demanded.

"Probably," Shinji answered simply. They sat in utter silence for a while, Shinji reading and Misato trying to understand what she had just been told. He had just gotten back! Why would he be planning on leaving already?

"So, uh, when did you start wearing glasses?"

"Too much squinting at maps in the dark," Shinji explained, not looking up from his report. "I only need them for reading."

"Ah."

"Say, where's Sohryu? Does she still live here?"

"She does, but she doesn't spend a lot of time here," Misato replied. "She almost lives over at her friend Horaki's now. Don't worry, she'll be here tomorrow for when Sarah arrives."

"Wonderful."

-End

(:ii:)

-Author's notes. This story's already changing a lot from the last version. Per chapter, the premise is similar, but it's also very different.


	4. Chapter 04: Welcome Home

I don't own anything.

Splinter Cell Evangelion

-Chapter Four: Welcome Home

Shinji eyed the glowing numbers of his alarm clock. It was five fifty-nine in the morning. He reached out and turned off the alarm before it could go off. He stood and nearly toppled over. 'Must be about to rain,' he decided with a frown. His knee was always worse before a storm. He made his way to the door and pushed it open. "Misato?"

"Morning Shinji," the purple-haired woman grumbled as she shot back a beer.

"Why are you up?" Shinji asked.

"I work mornings now," Misato stated. Shinji searched the cupboards and found nothing but junk food. "Say, you wouldn't be willing to make breakfast, would you?"

"I'm making dinner," Shinji replied. "Besides, you don't have anything here to make breakfast with." He glanced at the pet dish set aside with a pile of burned ramen in it. The fridge opened and Pen Pen waddled out, looking much older and slower than when Shinji had left. In a rare moment of compassion, typically reserved for children and animals, Shinji grabbed a cup of shrimp flavored ramen, poured water into it and set it in the microwave. The bell sounded a moment later and Shinji replaced the burnt ramen in Pen Pen's dish with the shrimp ramen. The penguin perked up immediately and began chowing down. Shinji always had liked animals.

"He missed you," Misato stated cheerfully.

"I'm surprised he's still living," Shinji replied as he patted the penguin's head.

"I'm not that bad!" Misato protested. "You just spoiled him while you were here." Shinji grabbed a bottle of water and sat down at the table. "So, any plans for today?"

"I need to pick up my car from the motor pool, get my arm checked and work on a presentation," Shinji stated. No point in being uncivil.

"Why do you get a car from the motor pool?" Misato demanded. "Those cars are only for really high ranking people!"

"I'm high priority personnel," Shinji replied. He opened his bottle and took a swig. "They're probably going to give me some little piece of crap rice rocket. I'll have to see about getting a truck."

"So, what's the presentation on?" Misato pressed, trying to keep the conversation alive.

"Can't tell you," Shinji stated. The older woman sighed in defeat, but brightened a moment later.

"You want a ride to NERV?" she asked. "It's supposed to start raining soon."

"Alright," Shinji replied. He checked his OPSAT. It was quarter after six. He was temporarily surprised by how long he had been talking to the woman. "Best hurry. We'll need to leave soon."

(:ii:)

Ritsuko frowned as she stared at the X-ray. "It's not a fracture."

"Good," Shinji replied as he struggled to pull his shirt on.

"Are you familiar with the bruise harm score?" Shinji glanced back at Ritsuko with a raised eyebrow. "I'll take that as a yes," Ritsuko stated. "This bruise is bad. I'd give it a high two or a low three. You might be at risk for compartment syndrome."

"I'll keep an eye out for symptoms," Shinji stated.

"I take it you've heard of it?" Ritsuko asked.

"Yes," Shinji answered.

"Alright." Ritsuko helped the young man put on the sling.

"I finished with your medical records," she stated. Shinji glanced at her and, for a second, she was reminded of almost every soldier she had every treated. "You aren't supposed to be walking on that leg, Ikari."

"Well, I do need to get around," Shinji stated. Ritsuko frowned. He just had to be difficult.

"You could be damaging. . ."

"Nothing to damage," Shinji cut in. "It's artificial."

"Your knee may be artificial, but the muscles and tendons are not," Ritsuko stated. "You've barely given them enough time to heal. You should only now be getting off crutches. Did you ever use a wheelchair?"

"First day," Shinji admitted. "Then I was on crutches till they took the stitches out." Ritsuko scowled. That was only flying in the face of the operating doctor's strongly worded demands.

"Would it do anything if I ordered you to use crutches?" she demanded.

"You're not in the military chain of command," Shinji stated. "The leg's fine, Doc." Ritsuko frowned. He was right. Except for the stiffness and pain, which may never go away, his leg had healed up nicely. Shinji stood. "Are we done?"

"I'll give you something for the pain," Ritsuko stated. She scribbled a quick prescription. "Take this to the infirmary." Shinji nodded and walked out. He nearly walked right into a blue-haired woman walking into the office.

"Ikari," Rei Ayanami stated.

"Ayanami," Shinji returned.

"I had heard that you returned," Rei stated. "May we speak later?"

"Fine," Shinji replied. He sidestepped past her and disappeared through the door. Ritsuko studied the blue haired girl carefully.

"That's the first time I've every seen you initiate a conversation, Rei," she commented.

"I have questions I wish to ask Ikari," Rei stated. Now that got Ritsuko's attention.

"What kinds of questions?" she asked.

"I merely wish to know where he was," Rei stated. "When he left, there was a strange sensation in my chest. I felt. . .hollow." Ritsuko considered this and desperately wished for a strong drink.

"Hollow?"

"It felt like something was missing inside me," Rei stated. "I don't understand it and hoped that he could help me." Ritsuko frowned and eyed the prescription she had written only a few months ago. The level was steadily creeping towards a rather dangerous amount. They might have to start looking for more powerful suppressants or other options.

(:ii:)

Jen looked around the bar and frowned. Where was he? "Looking for someone?" Jen jumped and spun around.

"Damn it, Shinji! Don't do that."

"Sorry," Shinji replied. He looked like he was trying very hard not to smirk. "What have you got for me?"

"The spy laptop didn't pan out, Fisher thinks you're a mercenary, he wants me to spy on our omniscient bosses, and Sarah pulled a gun on me when my back was turned," Jen stated.

"What do you mean the spy laptop didn't pan out?" Shinji demanded. Leave it to him to focus on the matters that were most pressing; well, to himself. "I got shot and nearly blown up again to get that damn thing."

"We already knew everything he had found out," Jen stated. "It's one of the risks you take in this business."

"Fuck," Shinji grumbled. He glanced up at the bartender and pointed to the board behind her. The bartender glanced back at the chalk board showing the bar's home brewed specials. She nodded and set about filling a draft.

"Aren't you under aged?" Jen whispered.

"She doesn't know that," Shinji replied. He took the beer and slipped the bartender a few bills. He took a sip. "Not bad."

"Let me try." Shinji handed her the glass and she took a sip. "That is good." She glanced at him. "You aren't a mercenary, are you?"

"I like money just fine," Shinji replied.

"Answer the question," Jen ordered. Shinji drained his beer and stood.

"Come on, Jen. You know me."

"Why won't you just come clean?" Jen asked. "This operation would run smoother if we all trusted each other."

"Its all obligations," Shinji stated. "If people think I'm on their side, they'll think I'm obligated to help them. I have my own matters to attend to."

"Like what?"

"Can't tell you," Shinji stated. "Give me a call when the other laptop gets cracked."

"Tell me how the date with Sarah goes." Shinji's face darkened. "What? Dates can only end badly if you think they will."

"If you knew my roommates, you wouldn't say that," Shinji replied.

"They can't be that bad," Jen protested. Shinji just stared at her. "Well, maybe."

"Maybe," Shinji replied. He gave her a hug. "See you later, Jen." Jen squeezed him back, mindful of his arm.

"Take it easy."

"As easy as I can."

(:ii:)

"Has anyone seen, Jen?"

"No." Sarah jumped and spun to see the fourth member of their team sitting on the couch in front of a laptop. It scared her how easily he could get the drop on her.

"Hey, Ikari."

"Afternoon," Shinji returned without looking up.

"Isn't that the laptop you got from the spy?" Sarah asked.

"He doesn't need it anymore."

"Ah." Sarah sat down next to him. "So, what 'cha working on?"

"Feasibility presentation," Shinji stated. "Being a warrant officer is a pain in the ass, but I like the money." Sarah frowned at the comment.

"So, what's the feasibility presentation on?"

"It's the spec ops team for Section-3," Shinji stated. "I think he's hoping that I'll be distracted trying to figure out how to start a unit on the tiny budget he provided."

"Can you start it?" Sarah asked.

"Not legally and not safely," Shinji answered.

"Illegally?" Sarah ventured.

"Of course I can get it done illegally," Shinji stated. "I know a guy in Russia who can get me a hundred Kalashnikovs for almost nothing and I know a guy in South Korea who can get me uniforms and gear."

"You're a gun runner," Sarah commented.

"I'm well connected," Shinji corrected. He glanced up at her and closed his laptop. "We need to work on our story."

"I thought it was pretty clean cut," Sarah stated. "We can tell her most of the truth."

"Right," Shinji replied. "Just a few little details. Last night I was showing you around the city and I got clipped by a car going through a pedestrian walk."

"That's what you told her about your arm?" Sarah asked. "That's kind of unlikely, don't you think?" Shinji just shrugged and pulled a pack of cigarettes. "Did you get it checked?"

"Yeah," Shinji replied. "Doc's worried about compartment syndrome. I told her I'd keep an eye on it."

"Compartment syndrome?" Sarah asked. "I knew the bruise was bad, but I didn't think it was that bad."

"She says high two or low three," Shinji stated.

"Yowch." Sarah frowned. "Wait, you actually did what I asked? Marlene warned me that you ignore medical suggestions." Shinji just shrugged. "She worries a lot about that." Shinji shrugged again. "And she really doesn't like the smoking." Shinji paused, the flame from his lighter only an inch away from the tip of his cigarette.

"She also doesn't like my drinking," he stated. He lit the cigarette and took a drag.

"You military guys are the only people in the world who still smoke," Sarah commented. "Aren't you worried about someone being able to smell you on a mission?"

"I don't smoke before a mission," Shinji stated. "I normally don't smoke this much anyway, but I had to give up dipping."

"Chewing tobacco?" Sarah asked in horror. "That's disgusting!"

"People like you are why I had to give it up," Shinji stated, "well, that and the fact that it's hard to find a can of Skoal in Japan."

"So, what are we having for dinner?"

"I haven't really decided yet," Shinji stated. Sarah's jaw dropped.

"You're cooking?" she demanded. "You can cook?"

"Why wouldn't I be able to?" Shinji asked. Sarah frowned as she considered that.

"I don't remember Marlene mentioning that."

"I didn't get a chance to cook in Korea," Shinji replied. "I was a little busy, what with the war and all."

(:ii:)

Misato pushed the door to her apartment open and nearly swooned at the delicious smells floating into the hallway. "Hey Shinji!"

"Hello," the dark-haired man replied. Misato kicked off her shoes, closed the door, and made her way into the kitchen.

"Where's your sling?"

"I need both arms to cook," Shinji replied with a shrug. Misato frowned, but was too enticed to the smells in the air to remain concerned for long.

"God, that smells great!" she exclaimed. "What is it?"

"Just a roast chicken," Shinji replied. "I haven't had a lot of practice with traditional Japanese food lately, I hope you don't mind western."

"Absolutely not," Misato replied as she grabbed a beer from the fridge. She frowned as she noticed an open can already sitting on the counter.

"When did you become such a big beer drinker?" she asked.

"When I was in the States," Shinji replied. He finished the beer and turned back to the pot on the stove. He glanced at his watch. "We have about an hour before Sarah arrives."

"Ah, I'd better get changed," Misato stated as she made her way towards her room. "Asuka should be coming home soon too."

(:ii:)

Asuka kicked off her shoes and frowned as she stared at the big pair of badly worn tan combat boots next to Misato's pumps. Who had the floozy brought home now? "Asuka?"

"Yeah," Asuka replied. Misato appeared at the door of her room wearing a towel.

"I've got a surprise!" the older woman sang. Asuka scowled. What kind of woman walked around in a towel when there was a guest in the house?

"My request for a transfer went through?" the redhead asked.

"What?"

"Nothing." Asuka sighed and noticed a delicious smell in the air. Something was cooking? Nothing edible had been cooked in this apartment! Asuka almost ran to the door to the kitchen and stared. The man standing over the stove was a few inches taller than her and well built with broad shoulders. He had short military-style hair and rough stubble covering his face. He turned towards her, revealing a large white bandage above his left eye, and studied her through his sunglasses before pulling a can of beer out of the fridge.

"Sohryu."

"Shinji?" Asuka couldn't believe her eyes. The man turned back to the stove without another word.

"Looks good enough to eat, eh?" Misato whispered. Asuka jumped in surprise and turned sharply on her guardian who had dressed and slipped out of her room. Asuka desperately hoped that the heat in her face was from the sun outside and not a blush.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

"The food," Misato stated, clasping her hands in front of herself innocently. "It looks good enough to eat, doesn't it?" Asuka scowled at the woman. That was not what she had meant the first time. The door bell rang and Shinji brushed past them. "Shinji's girlfriend's here!"

"Shinji's girlfriend?" Asuka repeated in shock. Shinji appeared a moment later with a tall, blond gaijin by his side.

"This is Sarah Burns," he stated. "Sarah, that's Misato and that's Asuka." He brushed past them again and began setting the table.

"It's so nice to meet you!" the blond exclaimed in slow Japanese as she shook their hands.

"Food's ready," Shinji stated from the other room.

(:ii:)

Misato grinned as she watched Asuka glare at Shinji's friend. It had been a long time since the apartment had been this lively. "This is delicious! What is it?"

"Coq au vin," Shinji stated.

"I still can't believe you made it."

"I never said I couldn't cook," Shinji replied. "It's not my fault that you made false assumptions."

"I guess," Sarah acquiesced. As the evening had moved on she had begun speaking quicker, but she still had a thick American accent. "Marlene would have mentioned it if you had. Do you have any other interesting skills no one knows about?"

"I'm double jointed," Shinji replied dryly. "No, I don't have any real skills that you don't know about."

"You can play the cello!" Misato replied.

"Not very well," Shinji returned, "really, not at all anymore."

"You used to play that one song really well," Misato protested. "What was it called?"

"Bach's Cello Suite Number One," Asuka answered. Sarah's jaw dropped.

"That's supposed to be really hard!" she protested. Shinji just shrugged and continued eating.

"So," Misato began, "how long have you two known each other?"

"About six months," Sarah replied. "He dated my best friend in Korea and we used to hang out in the same group." That answer caught Misato's full attention.

"You have a girlfriend?" she demanded.

"Never said I didn't," Shinji stated. There was something akin to a smirk on his face. Misato scowled as she realized that she hadn't even asked about his personal life while he was gone.

"Alright," she stated. "So, what brings you to Japan?"

"I'm on vacation," Sarah stated. "I was stationed over in Korea and this was the closest place I could go really. I got Shinji's number from Marlene and he said he'd show me around."

"You served in the Third Korean War?" Misato asked in shock. She knew women were in the military, had been for decades, but it still struck her that such a young pretty woman could be a veteran.

"I'm not in the military," Sarah stated. "I was in Korea doing other things for one of the alphabet agencies." Misato paused and went over the conversation thus far. She turned on Shinji.

"You were in Korea?"

"You have my service record," Shinji pointed out. Misato scowled. This was getting annoying.

"So, you're friends through this Marlene woman?" she pressed, using the name they had already mentioned. Sarah glanced at Shinji.

"We aren't really friends," the blond stated.

"You aren't close?" Asuka asked, taking a sudden interest in the conversation.

"No," Sarah replied. "We know each other through Marlene and we were a part of this group that used to just kind of hang out because we were all roughly in the same age bracket. Truthfully, I don't like Shinji. Nothing personal."

"Its fine," Shinji replied absently.

"It's just that, well, he scares me." Misato stared at her charge.

"I scare a lot of people," he explained, noticing her stare. "You get used to it in my line of work."

"Shinji scares you?" Asuka demanded. "How could you be afraid of him?"

"You would be too if you knew what he'd done," Sarah stated. She turned on Shinji. "Christ, how many people did you kill, Shinji?"

"I have twenty-eight confirmed kills as a sniper during my time in Korea," Shinji stated calmly. "Good, but nothing spectacular."

"Don't start with that confirmed and unconfirmed shit," Sarah stated. "How many?"

"One hundred and seventy-six total as a sniper," Shinji stated. "I don't know how many people were killed when I called in air strikes or artillery. You send an A-10 after an armored convoy; it's kind of hard to tell just how many people were there originally."

"A lot?" Sarah ventured.

"Oh, a whole lot," Shinji agreed.

"And it never bothered you," Sarah stated. "Marlene told me that you always slept like a log. What kind of man can do that, understand it, and feel nothing?"

"Well, I had a very difficult first time," Shinji stated. "After that kill, everything else was a breeze."

"Your first kill?" Sarah repeated.

"Yeah," Shinji replied, he glanced up pointedly at Misato. "You remember him, don't you, Misato?" Misato stared at him for a moment before comprehension dawned.

"The Seventeenth."

"His name was Kaworu. He was my friend."

"That's not fair, Shinji," Misato stated. "The Seventeenth had to die. It was trying to destroy the world."

"Of course," Shinji replied. "Thanks for the advice, by the way. It helped more than you know. Do you remember?"

"Get over it," Misato whispered. Her exact words when she had seen the stated Shinji was in. The dark haired man nodded and turned back to his food. Mercifully, the doorbell shattered the thick, oppressive silence. "They're early."

"They?" Shinji echoed.

"Uh. . .welcome home, Shinji," Misato stated awkwardly.

(:ii:)

Misato frowned as she watched Shinji sit quietly in the corner of the room, working his way through his second six pack. Since the start of the party he had done little other than sit there and drink. After some failed attempts to strike up a conversation, the rest of the partiers just decided to let him be. "Good party, Lieutenant Colonel." Misato turned and smiled.

"Hey, Makoto. I need you to do me a favor."

"What do you need?" Makoto Hyuga asked. Misato glanced around.

"Come with me."

"Ah, one of those favors," Makoto commented as he followed her into the kitchen. Misato fished out the thick report that made up Shinji's record.

"I need this translated and than I need you to forget everything you saw."

"I thought you spoke English," Makoto stated.

"I can speak it fine," Misato answered. "I can read it too, but I'm not fluent and it's a pain puzzling out every tenth word."

"Alright," Makoto replied. It wasn't the first time she had asked him to do such a job for her. He took the report and flipped through it. "Whoa."

"What?" Misato asked.

"The first couple of pages just confirmed half a dozen conspiracy theories about the Third Korean War," Makoto stated as he read them more carefully. "A lot of people believed that US SOCOM mobilized at the beginning of the war under the guise of military advisers. This was all when America was claiming that she wouldn't get involved militarily of course. The North Koreans were always claiming that American commandos were behind a lot of covert operations."

"Translate it," Misato ordered.

"No problem," Makoto replied. "Actually, I believe this'll be my pleasure." Misato nodded her thanks and walked back out into the living room. Shinji still hadn't moved, despite the fact that Misato had gone out of her way to invite his friends. Misato was about to make her way over when she noticed that Shinji wasn't actually alone. 'Is that Rei?'

(:ii:)

"You don't strike me as much of a party girl," Shinji commented.

"I do not like parties," Rei stated. "Crowds make me uncomfortable."

"I know that feeling," Shinji replied. He glanced at the blue-haired girl. It was hard to believe that she was the main player in the Third Impact. Without her, the world would be safe, until it was threatened against at least. Of course, the same could be said about himself. "You said you wanted to talk to me."

"Yes."

"What about?"

"While you were gone, I found myself distracted," Rei stated. "I felt empty." Shinji frowned at the implications of that. The last time he had checked, the levels of emotion suppressors she was on should have made her barely notice his absence, let alone react to it.

"Have you told anyone about that?" Shinji asked.

"I told Doctor Akaji," Rei stated. Shinji glanced around the room, his eyes coming to rest of the blond doctor.

"If no one asks, don't mention it," Shinji stated. He turned back to Rei. "Understand?"

"No," Rei stated. "Why should I keep it from others?" Shinji frowned as he considered his answer. How much could he afford to give away?

"Do you want to be replaced?" he asked. He noticed how the young woman straightened up slightly.

"How do you. . ."

"Do you?" Shinji interrupted.

"No," Rei replied.

"They will replace you if they think you're getting out of hand," Shinji stated. "Are those feelings really that uncomfortable?"

"They are strange," Rei stated. "I am unsure of them."

"That's feelings for you," Shinji stated. "An unimaginable amount of people have made it through their lives with them. You will too."

"I understand," Rei replied. She stood up. "Thank you for your warning, Ikari."

"No problem." Shinji watched her disappear through the crowd and opened another beer.

"Aw!" Shinji turned and stared at Sarah. She had a can of beer in each hand. "You're such a cute couple! I bet Marlene will get jealous if I tell her."

"Marlene and I broke up," Shinji stated. Sarah's jovial grin dropped.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Shinji shrugged. "You two seemed so happy."

"It wasn't a good idea," Shinji stated. "Two operators in a relationship, it couldn't last. We broke it off before someone got hurt."

"Ah," Sarah replied. She tried to sit down and ended up sprawled across Shinji.

"How much have you had to drink?"

"Not much," Sarah replied happily. "Warning her was different for you. You usually play everything so close to your vest. You may have just tipped your hand." Shinji was saved from having to defend himself by the OPSAT gently pulsing on his wrist. He glanced down to see that he had received a message. He opened it and glanced at the simple numerical code.

"Work time."

"Bummer," Sarah replied. She stood up and Shinji had to grab her before she fell over. "Let's go! My bike awaits!"

"My car awaits," Shinji stated.

"Can I drive?" Sarah asked hopefully.

"If you let me break both your legs before you get behind the wheel," Shinji replied.

"Deal!" Shinji pinched the bridge of his nose. This was not the ideal start to a mission.

-End

(:ii:)

-Author's notes. Yup. I brought back the scene with Rei, but tuned it down. I like this version best.


	5. Chapter 05: The Power Plant

I don't own anything.

Splinter Cell Evangelion

-Chapter Five: The Power Plant

"Open the God damned door!" Sam frowned as he pushed the deadbolt back. Shinji sounded pissed. Sam opened the door and sighed.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked as he stepped aside and allowed Shinji to walk in, more carrying than supporting the woman by his side.

"She's dead drunk," Shinji replied as he dumped Sarah on the couch.

"And you?" Sam feared the answer.

"I'm more worried about my arm," Shinji replied as he slowly pulled off the sling and stretched his left arm. "Shit." He rolled his shoulder and scowled. "What did you find?"

"A shipping log," Jen stated. "We kept digging on the laptop from the rig and we found it."

"A shipping log?" Shinji asked. "From where to where?"

"The destination is somewhere in eastern China," Sam stated. "The point of origin is the Tokyo-3 self-sustainment nuclear power plant." Shinji froze, half-way to the back room. He turned and stared at Sam.

"What are they shipping?"

"Nuclear waste containing a special kind of Americium," Sam stated.

"One of the ones that makes nuclear bombs, right?" Shinji asked. Sam nodded. "What's the story they're giving?"

"They say they're shipping the nuclear waste off to be disposed of at a place up in China," Sam stated. "Really, they're selling it."

"That's a major accusation," Shinji commented. "There is a legitimate nuclear waste dump site, isn't there?"

"Of course," Sam replied. "Unfortunately, all the trains seem to get stalled along the way. They always seemed to end up being a few days late. That's about the time it would take to refine the Americium from the rest of the waste."

"That kind of set off the warning bells," Jen commented.

"What's the mission?" Shinji asked.

"Find us a manifest of some kind and plant a transmitter," Sam answered. "We need some time for a team to search the rail route for the refinery, so you'll also need to take out the method of transport." Shinji nodded his understanding and pondered this latest wrinkle.

"God, how much money can you make selling nuclear waste?"

"I half expected you to know," Sam commented.

"Gun running is a little different than selling nukes," Shinji replied. He turned to Jen. "Let's go, Pilot."

"What?" Jen asked.

"Primary's down," Shinji stated, pointing to Sarah's prone form. "You're up."

"I'll need to be here to support you throughout the mission," Jen protested.

"You can drop me off and come back," Shinji replied. "I'll get myself out."

"It's thirty miles through the mountains!" Jen protested. Sam stared at her.

"You can fly a Huey, can't you?" he asked.

"I can, but. . ."

"But what?" Shinji cut in.

"There's a storm coming in," Jen stated. "The winds are supposed to get up over a hundred knots."

"Hope you're a good pilot," Shinji commented.

"I'm an amateur!"

"This is going to be interesting."

(:ii:)

Shinji glanced up as Sam stood and moved into the chopper cabin from the cockpit. "How's she look?"

"Like she's going to be sick," Sam replied, bracing a hand against the Huey's frame as it bucked hard.

"Never a good sign," Shinji replied.

"This storm is supposed to dump two feet of snow," Sam stated. "It'll keep the skies dark all tomorrow too. It will snow until you get out of the mountains at which time it will be a rainy mess."

"Lovely, but the darkness will be nice on the way out," Shinji replied.

"The suit does have limit," Sam warned. "It's gonna get cold and if the water in the suit's internal bladders freezes, you're in for a world of hurt."

"I'm a Korean War vet," Shinji stated. "I don't care what anyone says, Korea is still a frozen hell in the winter."

"Alright," Sam replied. "This storm is only going to get worse. I don't think Harris will be able to fly at all in about two hours, or else I'd come get you."

"Thanks for the sentiment," Shinji commented as he pulled on his balaclava and checked the rigging securing his parachute to his back and his rifle to his chest.

"We're dropping you low," Sam warned. "The wind is really kicking out there. As soon as you clear the chopper, pop your chute."

"Right," Shinji replied. He pulled the Huey's side door open and winced as the icy wind burned his eyes. He pulled his goggles down over his eyes and glanced back at Sam.

"Go!" Shinji turned and pushed himself out of the helicopter and into the inky, frozen blackness beyond.

(:ii:)

Shinji scowled up at his parachute and gave the lines a final tug. The white canopy only seemed to become more entangled in the tree branches. At least the snow storm would hide it from prying eyes. "I'm on the ground, Fisher."

"Alright," Sam replied. "We're heading back to the base of operations now. Hold tight until we get there."

"Copy," Shinji replied. He looked around the woods and frowned. Even with night vision, the snow made it almost impossible to see. He glanced down at his OPSAT, got his bearing and began the trek towards his target.

(:ii:)

Sam pushed the door to the apartment open and Jen ran over to her computer. "Ikari?"

"Been observing the plant for the past twenty minutes," Shinji stated.

"The storm got worse and delayed us," Sam explained as he pulled on a headset. He turned to Jen.

"Do you have the Black Star probe's map?" Shinji asked.

"We do," Jen replied. "It was just completed and we're sending it to your OPSAT. The plant is probably shielded in case of contamination, so the link to your subdermals will probably be cut if you go too far down. The OPSAT should keep working."

"Right. That aside, the place is locked up tighter than Fort Knox."

"Alright," Jen stated. "Everything is connected. Begin operations on Fisher's mark." Sam glanced at the computer in front of him and the multiple programs running on its screen.

"Begin when you're ready."

"Alright."

(:ii:)

Shinji pressed his back against the wall and watched as the searchlight came within inches of him. It moved away and Shinji climbed over the fence, ignoring the razor wire catching at his uniform's white cover. "I'm inside the perimeter," he reported.

"Good," Sam replied. "We've been looking into what kind of security to expect, but there's nothing."

"No security?" Shinji asked as he ducked behind a pile of building materials and used them to move across the searchlight-lit yard. "Even regular plants have security."

"It has cameras, but that's all officially," Sam stated. "After the rig, I'd definitely expect NERV to have beefed up the security."

"Yeah," Shinji agreed. He ducked behind a storage shed and watched as two men in winter camouflage fatigues patrolled the yard. They were both cradling heavy assault rifles in their arms. Shinji recognized the make immediately. "I have ARGUS mercenaries patrolling the yard."

"The mercenaries are fair game," Sam stated. "They shouldn't be there, but don't go killing some poor lab rat."

"Right." Shinji ducked past the patrol and made his way towards the main structure. After a moment of observation from the shadows, he spotted a drain running up the side of the two story structure. "Are there any access points from the top?"

"The plant has an outstanding ventilation system because of how far down it goes," Jen reported. Shinji checked his OPSAT. The plant went six stories down. He grabbed the drain and began climbing. "You're going down from the top?"

"Any problems with that?"

"No," Jen replied. "We don't know if there will be any sentries. The storm is causing trouble with the SATCOM, as we expected."

"Not a problem."

(:ii:)

Misato scowled as she looked around her apartment. "Where the hell did he go?"

"Loose somebody?" Misato turned and saw her oldest friend leaning against the wall.

"Shinji disappeared with Sarah," Misato pointed out.

"Did you check his bedroom?" Ritsuko asked.

"They aren't like that," Misato replied. She saw one of Ritsuko's eyebrow's raise in surprise. "She said that she's scared of him and I believe her."

"He's a scary guy," Ritsuko agreed. "Are you sure you want to know why so many people are afraid?"

"I'm just a curious kind of person," Misato stated. "How bad could it really be?"

"It's pretty bad," Ritsuko stated. "You mind if I sleep here? I think I had too much to drink."

"Sure," Misato replied. "Except for the guest of honor escaping, this was a pretty good party."

"Yeah," Ritsuko agreed, "over a little early for you."

"I didn't expect how much Shinji and Sarah would drink," Misato stated crossly. "There is no alcohol in this apartment at all."

"That's a first."

(:ii:)

Shinji glanced over the edge of the roof and slowly pulled himself over. Most of the roof was cast into shadow, so it was easy enough to hide from the guards, though they seemed more interested in huddling on the shielded side of structure protecting the access to the roof than actually patrolling. Shinji quickly stripped off his uniform's white cover and peeled away the white tape he had put on his rifle to break up the outline. "I think I have a better idea than squeezing through the vents."

"Oh really?" Sam asked.

"Yep. Does this building have elevators?"

"All the way down," Jen replied. Shinji snuck up to the door and slipped his optic wire under it. A quick sweep showed nothing on the other side and Shinji cracked it open. He slipped inside to the stairwell beyond and closed the door. He made his way down the stairs and peered out into the hallway. He flipped down his goggles and checked the hall with the wave vision mode. The single camera glowed brightly and Shinji drew his pistol.

He thumbed the OCP and watched the camera's signature flicker off. He slipped into the hallway, pushing up his goggles, and made his way up to the elevator. With a little coaxing from Shinji's knife, the doors slid open and Shinji climbed out into the shaft, allowing the doors to slide shut. He braced himself on the ladder and pulled down his goggles again. He glanced down and took a deep breath. 'I hate heights.'

(:ii:)

Gendo stared at the reports on his computer. "This is impressive," Kozo stated.

"I didn't think that he would admit defeat so quickly," Gendo commented.

"We both knew it would be impossible," Kozo stated. "Your son is experienced enough to know that as well; although, I wasn't expecting him to submit a minimal budget with estimates to actually create this unit."

"What are you going to do now, Gendo?"

"I'm going to give him the go ahead," Gendo stated. "This unit could prove most useful. ARGUS is far too conventional to fulfill all of our needs."

"Do you really think that we can afford to give him his own army?"

"The men he plans on using are all independent contractors," Gendo stated. "They are not part members of any PMC. We are their only source of income. Also, increase his estimated budget thirty percent."

"Very well," Kozo replied. "I'll send a message to Warrant Officer Ikari and tell him to proceed with the operation."

(:ii:)

Shinji cursed as his OPSAT began to pulse on his wrist. He glanced down at the device and saw that an e-mail had been forwarded to it. He had set that account up with only a few names that would forward to his OPSAT. He opened the message and stared at it. "Oh."

"Oh?" Sam repeated.

"I've been given the go ahead for that covert ops team," Shinji explained. He closed the window and continued his climb down. He reached the bottom floor and found a small ventilation shaft leading out from the elevator shaft. He slid into the small passage and began crawling. A glance at the map on his OPSAT showed that he was coming closer to the room they believed to be the holding area for the Americium. Unfortunately, there were no ventilation shafts leading to the room.

One of the grates showed an empty room beyond and Shinji pushed that grate open before climbing out into the room. He checked the map and found that he was two doors down from the target room. He reached for the door and pulled it open. Light spilled into the room and Shinji pressed his back to the wall on the other side of the door. He checked the hallway with the optic wire. There was a single camera outside the target room's door and two guards.

He drew his pistol and slipped it out into the hall. Neither soldier was really looking around, so both completely missed the camera sputtering to a halt. Shinji holster the pistol and pulled out his ultrasonic emitter. He needed to be quick. He pointed the tool down the hall and fired. The tiny device flew down the hall and hit the wall at the opposite end before beginning to emit sounds. Both guards spun. "Who's there?"

"Go check it," the second guard ordered. The first nodded and began to creep down the hall with his rifle tight to his shoulder. Shinji slipped from the room and grabbed the second guard. He dragged the man back into the room and strangled him.

"Jin?" Shinji shoved the body behind the desk and moved to his post again. "This isn't funny, Jin! Where the hell are you?" A shadow appeared in the square of light cast into the room from the hall. A hand reached in and groped for the light switch. Shinji grabbed the soldier and subdued him quickly, sticking his unconscious body behind the desk with his friend. Shinji peeked out in the hall again and hit the camera once more with the OCP. He stepped into the hallway and made his way to the door.

(:ii:)

"I'm in the room, Fisher." Sam glanced at Jen.

"The suit's sensors haven't picked up any radiation," she reported. Sam released the breath he had been holding.

"What do you see?" Sam asked.

"Lots of crates," Shinji reported. "There's a ledger taped to the side of every single one. I'm sending back pictures."

"Good," Sam replied. A few seconds later pictures began to load on his computer. Sam frowned as he stared at it. "I don't recognize the last bit."

"It's Korean," Shinji stated. Jen stared at the computer's screen and some of the color in her face faded.

"Oh."

"Alright," Sam stated. "Put a tracker in it and get a picture of the contents of the crate."

"Is that a good idea?" Shinji asked.

"It should be fine," Jen replied. "You have been eating green vegetables, right?"

"Does lettuce on a fast food burger count?" A moment later a few more pictures loaded. Sam stared at them and nodded.

"We have it," he stated. "Get to the hanger and finish the mission, Ikari."

"Copy that," Shinji replied. Sam turned to Jen.

"Summarize the findings and send them to the NSA," he ordered. "I don't feel like having tons of weapons grade nuclear waste running around unchecked."

"Right."

(:ii:)

Shinji pushed the grate open and slowly climbed out of his ventilation shaft. He glanced around the hanger and nodded his approval. It was definitely an impressive operation. He flipped down his goggles and spotted a few plumes of heat rising from behind the various craft and equipment. "I'm in the hanger, Fisher."

"Right," Sam replied. Shinji looked around the large room. He counted eight VTOL transport aircraft guarded by five men. Shinji glanced around the hanger and grinned as he noticed spare parts and packing crates piled high against the walls. He stealthily moved to the nearest pile of crates and scaled it. The hinges on the roof were his target and luckily, they were in shadow so no one would see Shinji working. Shinji reached into the osprey pack strapped to his back and pulled out one of the charges. 'This is going to be a big boom.'

(:ii:)

Shinji glanced back at the plant and stared down at his OPSAT. A thought struck him and stayed his hand. "Fisher?"

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

"Blowing the hanger won't cause some kind of chain reaction, right?" Shinji asked.

"No, they built this plant with that hanger in mind," Sam explained. "The walls are heavily reinforced. An explosion in the hanger won't even be noticed in the rest of the plant.

"I wish that were true," Shinji stated. He pushed the button on his OPSAT and a tremor ran through the ground. For a moment, nothing happened and than suddenly the roof on a section of plant caved in. A heartbeat later they blew out into the snow-filled air in a sudden fireball. Shinji stared at the carnage in shock.

"Did everything go as planned?" Sam asked.

"No," Shinji replied. "They went better. I think they had a lot more fuel than we anticipated."

"Happy coincidences," Sam replied.

"Yeah," Shinji replied. He glanced around the tree line he was hiding in and checked the built in compass on his OPSAT. He tucked his hands under his arms and began the long trek towards home. "Fuck its cold."

-End

(:ii:)

-Author's notes. Yep, this one's back to one chapter. That's about all I have to say right now.


	6. Chapter 06: Recovery

I don't own anything.

Splinter Cell Evangelion

-Chapter Six: Recovery

Shinji watched as the old green Huey swept in low over the forest. He brushed at the ice frozen on his goggles and kneeled to prevent the downdraft from knocking him over. The chopper touched down and he stalked up to the open door. "You look like hell."

"The Ninth Circle of Hell is supposed to be full of ice," Shinji chattered as he tried to climb into the ancient, Vietnam-era helicopter, but found himself too stiff. Sam helped him climb in and Shinji collapsed into one of the seats as the chopper took to the air again.

"How do you feel?" Sarah asked, shining a light in his eyes and pulling off his balaclava so she could stick a thermometer in his mouth.

"Mm," Shinji grunted around the glass rod. Sarah paused for a moment and then laughed.

"One a scale of one to ten." Shinji held up seven fingers. Sarah nodded and unbuckled his LBV so he could shrug it off before pulling out the thermometer. "Yow. Your body temperature is down a bunch of degrees, but you seem too alert to have hypothermia."

"Yeah," Shinji replied. "I wish I was delirious right now. I haven't been able to feel my hands for the past three hours."

"That's not good," Sarah stated. She checked his suit and frowned. "What the hell happened to your uniform?" she demanded, running her fingers along the slashes in the thick material. The ice clinging to the ragged cuts like clear blood snapped off in her hand.

"Water heater broke," Shinji stated. "It was pumping cold water through the suit so I cut the bladders."

"That sucks," Sarah stated. "How are your feet?"

"Thanking me for buying those damned fifty-dollar synthetic super socks," Shinji stated. "They were worth it."

(:ii:)

Asuka frowned as the person outside continued to knock. "I'm coming!" she shouted. She opened the door and stared at the person outside. "Well, well, well. Look who it is."

"Indeed," Shinji stated as he brushed past her and kneeled to take off his boots.

"So, forget your key, Mister Super Soldier?"

"Something like that," Shinji replied, fumbling with his boots. Asuka hesitated as she noticed the bandages wound around his hands. He finally pulled his boots off and walked into the apartment.

"Misato is freaking the hell out," Asuka commented.

"She'll get over it," Shinji stated as he disappeared into the kitchen and returned with a beer.

"So where were you?" Asuka demanded.

"Sarah got drunk and I drove her home," Shinji stated.

"It's six in the evening," Asuka countered. "Where have you been all day?"

"I've been around," Shinji replied.

"Not around your cell phone." Shinji shrugged and scrabbled at the pull tab on the beer. Asuka finally took it and popped the top. Shinji considered her for a moment.

"Thanks." He took the can back and took a long sip. He pulled his jacket off and collapsed onto the couch.

"Nice tattoos."

"Yeah." Asuka joined him and watched as he tried to poke the buttons on the remote. After several minutes she finally took it and turned the old TV on.

"Was all that stuff true?" Asuka asked.

"What stuff?"

"You fighting over in Korea," Asuka answered.

"Yes."

"How could you kill all those people?" Asuka asked. "I thought you were going to kill yourself after what happened to that other Stooge."

"People change," Shinji stated.

"You weren't even supposed to go to Korea!" Asuka snapped, enraged by an answer that didn't really answer her question. "I read your orders. You were only supposed to go to America to train."

"And train I did," Shinji replied. "The problem is; I couldn't leave the men I trained with. They were my brothers and they sure weren't going to run off to war without me." Asuka stared at him.

"How could you even get through military training?" she wondered.

"Mind over matter," Shinji answered. "You'd be surprised what people are capable of doing to achieve their goals."

"And what are your goals?" Asuka asked. "What could make you compete with some of the world's most elite soldiers?" Shinji considered her carefully and sipped his beer.

"What makes you compete the way you do?" Asuka froze. "What pushes you to compete with me and Ayanami?" Asuka stared at him.

"That's private," she said after a minute.

"Mine too."

(:ii:)

Misato pushed the door open and froze when she saw a familiar pair of combat boots. "Shinji!"

"I'm here," Shinji replied. Misato managed to keep herself from sprinting into the TV room.

"Where the hell. . ." she trailed off as she entered the room. The tension was so thick she could almost see it. "So, just get home?"

"About a half hour ago," Shinji replied as he rose to his feet.

"What happened to your hands?" Misato demanded. Shinji glanced down at his bandaged hands.

"Nothing permanent," he stated.

"Nothing permanent?" Misato shrieked. "This is the second time you've come home injured!"

"So?"

"I'm worried about you," Misato stated.

"I can take care of myself," Shinji stated. He walked to the front down and pulled on his boots with quite a bit of difficulty before walking out. Misato sighed and collapsed onto the couch next to Asuka.

"What am I going to do about him?"

(:ii:)

Jen glanced to her side as Shinji sat down next to her. She was proud to not jump. "Are you feeling better?"

"I'll feel better when I take these bandages off," Shinji stated. "So, what's up?"

"Well, Fisher. . ."

"With you," Shinji interrupted. Jen hesitated and laughed. She took a sip of her beer.

"Nothing new," she replied. "Just finishing up some correspondence courses. You never told me how much they sucked."

"Why do you think I only got an associate's degree?" Shinji asked. "Besides, you're probably taking some high level crap. What are you going for?"

"My major is in Philosophy." Shinji gagged slightly on his beer. "What?"

"You're a philosophy major?" he asked hoarsely.

"What's wrong with that?" Jen demanded.

"Thought you'd have some kind of computer degree or something," Shinji stated. He took another drink. "Alright, what's Fisher going to do?"

"You want to know about the Korean on the paper," Jen stated. Shinji drained his beer.

"You're damn right I do," he stated. "Why the hell was there Korean on that ledger?"

"As of right now, we don't know," Jen stated. "Once NERV gets going again we'll track the shipment and see where it finally ends up. He also called in the NSA to check out the disposal plant in China."

"Alright." Shinji glanced up at the television. "Anything else I should know?"

"We're planning to start making profiles on NERV's top kicks," Jen stated. "We have fingerprints from their files, but we're going to need retinal scans and vocal samples. Problem?"

"Just an inconvenience," Shinji stated. "Katsuragi is officially the third in command."

"So?"

"Well, she knows less than I do," Shinji stated. "She was investigating NERV when I left, but it seems like she gave up on that."

"Who are you going to go after?"

"Fuyutsuki might know as much as Ikari, but there's a margin of doubt," Shinji stated. "Akagi's almost a sure bet as well. We're going to have to go straight to the top for all area access."

"Oh boy."

(:ii:)

Misato jumped to her feet as the doorbell rang. "It's about time." She snatched the door open. "Where have you. . .oh."

"Expecting me?" Makoto asked.

"I thought you were Ritsuko," Misato stated. The bespectacled man frowned and glanced down at himself. "What's up?"

"I finished that job," Makoto stated as he passed her a pile of papers.

"Already?" Misato asked in disbelief.

"It was a page turner," Makoto stated. "Besides, half of it's censored. I already burned the original for you."

"Thanks," Misato replied as she leafed through the report.

"You won't believe half the stuff in there," Makoto commented. "I can only imagine what was in the censored part. I'll see you tomorrow, Colonel."

"Sure." Misato closed the door and made it two steps before the door bell went off again. She pulled the door open. "Forget something. . ." she trailed off as she came face to face with Ritsuko.

"You invited me," the blond stated.

"I thought you were Makoto," Misato replied. Ritsuko frowned and glanced down at herself. "Never mind. Come on." Ritsuko nodded and followed her into the apartment.

"So, what's wrong with Shinji?"

"He finally came home and his hands are wrapped up like a mummy," Misato stated as she grabbed a pair of beers out of the fridge. She paused as she took in the sheer lack of alcohol. She had just restocked. There was no way that Shinji and Asuka could have finished that much beer. The doorbell went off again. "Now who the hell is that?"

"It's probably Shinji," Asuka stated. "He's having trouble with the doorknob." The redhead paused to check herself in the mirror before walking to the front door. A moment later Shinji appeared.

"Date?" he asked, jerking his thumb over his shoulder.

"Girl's night out," Misato corrected as she set the report on the counter. "She probably won't be back tonight. Come here a second."

"What's wrong?" Shinji asked as he seized a beer from the fridge and joined Misato and Ritsuko at the counter.

"I thought you might tell your doctor what happened to your hands," Misato replied. Shinji popped the tab of his beer with his teeth and took a sip.

"I wouldn't," Shinji stated. "My hands will be fine soon. I'll be able to take the bandages off tomorrow."

"Who said?" Ritsuko asked.

"Sarah," Shinji stated. "She's pretty well trained with this kind of stuff."

"Stop by my office tomorrow," Ritsuko stated. "I want to have a look at your hands. Understand?"

"Fine," Shinji replied. He drained his beer. "I have an early morning tomorrow."

"That's fine," Ritsuko replied. "How are the pills?" Shinji paused and for a second he almost smiled.

"They're great," he stated. "Thanks." Misato watched as he disappeared into his room.

"Pills?"

"Patient doctor confidentiality," Ritsuko replied.

"I'm still his legal guardian," Misato countered.

"I put him on Vicodin for his knee," Ritsuko answered, "seems like its done him some good. Try to keep him from overdoing the booze, though."

"Okay."

(:ii:)

Misato was dragged from her peaceful sleep a full ten minutes before her alarm clock would awake her by the smell of something cooking in her kitchen. She staggered out of her room and stared at the man walking around her kitchen. "Shinji?" He turned and considered her through the mirrored lenses of his ever present sunglasses.

"I made too much," he stated flatly. "You want some?"

"Yeah!" Misato cheered. She sat down quickly and stared at her charge. He was wearing a pair of NERV uniform pants, brown boots, and a black T-shirt stretched almost skin-tight across his broad frame. Misato spotted a black beret sitting on the table. "You've been assigned to Section-3?" she demanded.

"Yes," Shinji replied as he walked to the table with two plates. He set one down in front of Misato and sat down with the other. "You know them?"

"Well, yeah. They're the security guys."

"Hm," Shinji grunted as he ate quickly. Misato stared at him and tried to think of why he looked so different.

"Hey, you shaved!"

"There are grooming standards in uniform," Shinji replied. He finished his food and disappeared into the bathroom.

"So," Misato called. "How are your hands?"

"They're still attached," Shinji replied. He appeared again and held up his hands. They looked strangely pale, but he could wiggle his fingers. He picked up his uniform jacket and pulled it on.

"So, what do they have you doing?" Misato asked. Shinji glanced at her and she could have sworn there was something akin to a smirk on his face.

"I'm setting up an adversarial training team."

"Oh," Misato replied blankly. "Have fun with that."

"I will."

(:ii:)

Shinji looked around his new office. It wasn't much, but at least the walls were permanent and there was a computer. Although, said walls were taupe and the computer was certainly being monitored. Shinji really hated taupe. Someone knocked and Shinji punched the keypad to open the door. The man on the other side was tall and grizzled. "Warrant Officer Ikari?"

"Sergeant Major Highway," Shinji returned as he waved the man into his office and closed the door. "It's good to meet you."

"You as well, sir," Tom Highway replied as he shook Shinji's hand.

"Have a seat," Shinji replied. He frowned as he noticed that he had given up his only chair and chose instead to lean back against the taupe wall. "What I'm about to tell you does not leave this office, understand Sergeant Major?"

"Yes sir," Tom replied.

"NERV has tasked me with the recruitment, training, and equipping of a special operations capable amphibious reconnaissance unit. I'd like you to be my senior NCO."

"I'll do it, sir," Tom replied.

"Good," Shinji replied. He reached over to his desk and pushed the computer's mouse. The screen came back to life to show a list of names. "We've been authorized to recruit roughly a company's worth of men. These are my first round picks. What do you think?" Tom leaned forward and looked at the names. He took his time, reading every name and their backgrounds.

"These seem like the kind of men we'd need to pull this off," Tom said finally.

"That's what I thought," Shinji replied. "If everyone agrees to work for us we'll have ninety-four men plus us." Shinji selected one of the other icons on the computer. "This is what I was planning." Tom stared at the table of organization.

"Will machineguns and sniper teams be all we'll have for support?" he asked.

"Yes," Shinji replied. "Hopefully we won't be noticed and if we are, we'll be moving to fast to set up mortars."

"What about anti-armor?"

"No money for missiles," Shinji replied. "The best we can pull are dual purpose 40mm grenades, armor-piercing incendiary .50-caliber rounds for sniper rifles, and anti-armor rockets." Shinji scratched his chin and frowned. How was he going to say this without loosing Tom's respect? "We have only one real problem, Sergeant Major," he said finally.

"That is, sir?"

"I'm not a commanding officer," Shinji stated. "I served as a sniper throughout the Third Korean War. I've never had to command a unit before, so I'm going to be counting on you heavily. I want you to take charge of the regular squads and I'll take the support squads, the snipers in particular."

"It shouldn't be much of a problem," Tom replied. "Recon units aren't really run like any conventional unit. We'll probably be working in one or two fire teams, maybe up to a squad." Shinji nodded his understanding. "How good of a sniper are you?"

"I'm pretty good," Shinji replied.

"You should make yourself one of the sniper teams," Tom stated. "You'll be most useful like that, sir. It'll also give you a good view of what's happening."

"Alright," Shinji stated. "We have a plan." He punched a few keys on his computer to bring up the equipment lists. "Here's the gear." Tom ran down the list and frowned.

"A lot of this stuff is pretty old," he commented. "And I see chest rigs, but no armor plates."

"We're on a tight budget," Shinji replied. "And MOLLE gear may be old, but it is extremely effective. . .and cheap."

"I'm with you there, sir," Tom replied, "although I'm a little worried about the standard issue rifle."

"You don't like Kalashnikovs?" Shinji asked.

"It's not that, they're just hard to accessorize," Tom stated. "I see reflex sights, forward grips, all the little tactical toys here, but how will we mount them?"

"You'll see," Shinji stated confidently. "You think we can pull this off, Sergeant Major?"

"I don't see why they wouldn't," Tom replied. "It'll be good to get back in the field."

"I know what you mean."

(:ii:)

Shinji sat outside Ritsuko's office and checked his OPSAT. It told him that he had half an hour before the meeting with the possible recruits for his unit. The door opened and Shinji glanced up to see his other flat mate. "Asuka." The volatile redhead turned on him sharply.

"What?"

"I want to call a truce," Shinji stated. "You don't ask about my past and I won't ask anything about your past. Does that sound fair?" Asuka stared at him like she was trying to spot a trap.

"Why do you want peace all of the sudden?" the redhead demanded suspiciously.

"It's easier," Shinji stated. "We have to live together. Don't you think it'd be better if we were personable?"

"True," Asuka replied. Shinji decided to play his trump card.

"How about I take you out to dinner tonight?" he asked. "There's a new restaurant in town. My treat."

"I know that one," Asuka stated. "It's really expensive."

"I make good money," Shinji replied. "Does that sound good?"

"Fine."

"Be ready by six," Shinji stated. The redhead smiled cautiously. Shinji made himself smile in return.

"I'll be there." Shinji watched the redhead walk away and let his smile drop again. It just wasn't a natural expression anymore. It was funny how things had come full circle. He stood and made his way into the doctor's office.

"Oh, hello Ikari."

"Doc," Shinji returned. He held up his hands. "Look good?" Ritsuko waved him in and inspected his hands closely.

"This looks like cold damage," Ritsuko stated. Shinji considered the pistol hidden in his waistband. "Take off your shirt. I want to have a look at your arm." Shinji stripped off his uniform jacket and undershirt. Could he get away with killing the doctor? SEELE had further plans for her, but they had put her on his shouldn't kill list instead of his don't kill list.

(:ii:)

"Hey Ritsuko!" Misato pushed her friend's door open and froze.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Ritsuko asked as she continued to inspect Shinji's arm. Misato's tongue caught in her throat as she stared at the barely-healed wounds across Shinji's back.

"Are we done?" he demanded, glancing at Misato. She was temporarily shocked by his eyes. The last time she had seen him without his sunglasses, she had been distracted by his injuries and tattoos. His eyes looked oddly sunken and had a strange predatory look in them, almost like he was seizing her up.

"We're done," Ritsuko replied. Shinji pulled his undershirt back on, hiding the scars from Misato's view and pulled on his glasses again. "I wouldn't have taken that sling off so early, but your arm looks fine, no sign of unusual swelling."

"I know," Shinji replied as he tucked his undershirt in and pulled on his uniform jacket again. He brushed past Misato and closed the door behind him in a way that could almost be described as slamming it. Misato turned and stared at the door.

"What happened to him?"

"That's classified," Ritsuko replied. "No one knows."

"Not even you?"

"Not even me," Ritsuko replied. "I have theories of course. I know what caused those wounds. It was a whip or something similar."

"A whip?" Misato demanded. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Obviously, something went very wrong on a very classified mission."

(:ii:)

Shinji stalked through the halls of NERV. He hated when people saw the marks on his back. They caused nothing but questions and questions caused nothing but bad thoughts. "Hello, sir."

"Sergeant Major," Shinji returned. "Is everyone here?"

"Everyone's here," Tom replied.

"Good." He pushed the door open and walked in with the older man behind him. The room was one of the smaller meeting rooms, but every seat was taken. Shinji walked to the front of the room and everyone fell silent. "I'm Warrant Officer Ikari and this is Sergeant Major Highway. From here on in, no one repeats what is said here. Everyone understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good," Shinji stated. "You know where this is going, so if you don't want any part of it, leave now." No body left. "Alright. I'm looking for volunteers. NERV is looking to make a team and you are the men I chose for it. This will be a black organization. There will be absolutely no medals or commendations and the only recognition will be a harder mission. The benefits are a thirty-percent raise and the chance to get out in the field again." Shinji glanced around. "Who's interested?"

-End

(:ii:)

-Author's notes. Well, almost caught up to the last rewrite. One more chapter and I'll be able to start the wholly new chapters.


	7. Chapter 07: Christmas Time

I don't own anything.

Splinter Cell Evangelion

-Chapter Seven: Merry Christmas

Shinji pushed his bedroom door open and stepped out into the apartment. He frowned as he noticed that someone was already up. "You don't have work today," Shinji commented. "Why are you up?"

"I never went to bed," Misato replied. Shinji thought back to when he had left the woman last night. He and Asuka had come home to find her in just about the same position. "So, how'd your date go?"

"Exceptional," Shinji stated truthfully. Asuka, it turned out, could actually be a very nice person and was both interesting and very intelligent. "We might actually be friends now."

"I thought you were friends," Misato stated. Shinji stared at her.

"Tell me you're joking," he stated. "I thought you only acted oblivious to the way she treated me." Misato stared at him and Shinji had to turn away. Could she really be that blind?

"Where are you going anyway?" Misato asked. "Nobody has work because of winter vacation."

"I'm going to work out," Shinji replied as he eyed the papers in front of Misato. She had been reading his service record all night? He shrugged it off and walked to the cupboard to find the box of power bars he had bought earlier. He grabbed two of them and poured himself a glass of water.

"Why did you volunteer?" Shinji glanced back at his guardian and finally sat down across from her.

"Why wouldn't I volunteer?" he asked as he tore the wrapper off one of the bars.

"You weren't supposed to go to war!" Misato protested. "You actually had to get a petition from your C.O. in training."

"I know," Shinji stated. "Besides, I wasn't going to war. I was part of a military assistance program. We were instructors. It was kept quiet, but it was hardly a black op program."

"That's bullshit, Shinji!" Misato exclaimed. "I have it right here. That assistance program was a cover to insert American operators into Korea. Now, why did you go?"

"Really, why wouldn't I want to go?" Shinji asked. "My friends and teammates were going, so why would I stay behind? Those men are my family."

"You could have been killed!"

"That does happen in war," Shinji commented as he finished his first bar and opened the second. "

"You understood that and yet you risked your life just to stay with your friends?" Misato asked.

"There's nothing 'just' about it," Shinji stated coldly. "They are my brothers. I would and did kill for them. Besides that, I wanted to go."

"You wanted to go to war?" Misato asked. It was obvious that she couldn't comprehend this particular concept.

"I had just spent more than a full year of my life training non-stop for war," Shinji stated. "I wanted to go. I wanted to use my skills and see that it wasn't a waste."

"Your skills were killing people," Misato stated. "I just don't understand, Shinji."

"Obviously," Shinji returned. He took a deep breath, considering his words. Why was he even bothering trying to explain? "You know that rush you felt when an angel was killed?"

"But that wasn't a human," Misato protested.

"It was an enemy," Shinji stated. "It's the same with the soldiers I fought. They weren't really humans to me, they were just the enemy. It didn't bother me even though I could see their face, their eyes. It never bothered me." He stared down at the papers.

"How could you dehumanize people like that?" Misato asked.

"That's how the military trains you," Shinji stated. "It doesn't matter what country, the training is the same. Besides, even if you view them as humans, it's you or them and, in my eyes, that's not a choice. Besides, like I said before, by then I had already killed someone. Someone who, to me, was very much a human."

"You've changed Shinji."

"You haven't noticed before now?"

"I'll bet you don't even remember the first man you killed." Shinji's eyes narrowed. "During the war," Misato added quickly. Shinji started to reply, but hesitated, the second bar halfway to his mouth. He took a bite and swallowed without chewing.

"What difference does it make whether I do or don't?"

(:ii:)

The North Korea private paused and swept the tree line with the clunky thermal sight mounted on his rifle. He didn't see anything and lowered his weapon again. He checked his watch and continued on his patrol.

Another soldier, this one the equivalent of a corporal, stepped out of the guard building and lit a cigarette. The private hurried over quickly. After a few minutes of talking, the corporal finally handed one over.

The little glowing dots would have been perfect targets without night vision. When seen through the powerful night vision device clipped to the sniper rifle's scope, it was like high noon.

"We have the go ahead. Range is one zero nine three meters at the front of the shack. Push six clicks left for windage."

"Push six clicks left for windage." The newest adjustment was added on top of the previously made corrections for distance and the rifle's own quirks.

"Send it." The trigger slowly moved back and snapped like a glass rod, sending the rifle forcefully into the shooter's left shoulder.

The explosive crack of a .408-caliber rifle firing didn't even cover half the distance between the rifle and the targets, muffed as it was by the forest surrounding the shooter. From the North Koreans' position they wouldn't have seen the haze of snow kicked up by the weapon's firing even if they were looking for it. The first massive match-grade, armor-piercing round arched high on its curved trajectory before coming down almost square on top of the corporal's helmeted head several seconds later. The sheer mass and torque of the bullet tore the unsuspecting soldier apart. The second round was in the air before the first had impacted and the private met a similar fate.

"Raven to Nest, over."

"Raven this is Nest, over."

"Checkpoint delta is clear. Two confirmed dead. Raven is moving to over watch position. Will advise when position is reached, out," Jeremy Tool reported. He glanced over at Shinji. "First kills of the war and you get them."

"That just burns your ass, doesn't it?" Shinji asked as he rose to his knees, trying to coax feeling back into his body as the snow that had fallen on top of him shook loose. "I thought it was supposed to be warmer after Second Impact."

"So did I," Jeremy replied. "And yes, it does burn my ass. I'm the sniper. You're the spotter."

You're the sniper when we're using the M110," Shinji corrected. "I'm the sniper when we're using the .408. They have body armor and we're over a grand in distance, ergo, we use the .408 and I'm the sniper." Jeremy grumbled as he shoved his rangefinder and spotting scope into his assault pack before he pulled it on.

"Why can't we ever go to war in a nice tropical country?"

"Nobody in tropical countries wants to start a war," Shinji stated as he set about partially disassembling his massive semi-auto rifle. "They're happy just lying out on the beach." He broke it down to its main components and loaded them into his assault pack. He slung the pack over his shoulders and took his SCAR rifle from Jeremy.

"Let's go."

(:ii:)

"Damn, they're really moving."

"Yeah," Jen agreed. "Of course, God only knows how much money they're loosing because of this." Shinji stared at the live feed of the plant.

"How soon are we talking here?"

"Ten days," Jen replied. "That's being generous. They'll be done sooner."

"Good. I want to know where that shipment is heading." He straightened up and looked around the apartment. "I don't like it when Sam and Sarah head off somewhere. Something always seems to come up when one or both of them aren't available."

"Relax Shinji," Jen replied as she shut down her computer. "It's Christmas. Forget the missions and go shopping."

"All my shopping is already done," Shinji stated. Jen laughed and ran a hand through her hair.

"That is just like you," she stated. Shinji shrugged. "Are we still going out on New Years?"

"Jen. . ."

"It's the holidays," Jen stated. "You, me and Max always went out to celebrate."

"It's just not a good idea here," Shinji stated. "It's bad enough that NERV knows Sarah is here and she's fairly good in a tight spot. You, well, you're. . .you're not so good in a tight spot."

"Fisher told you I threw up flying home, didn't he?" Jen demanded.

"No, but I was expecting it," Shinji stated. "Come on Jen, we went to war together. I know everything about you and I know that you don't work so good when you're being followed or someone's attacking you or something outside of your control is happening." Jen pouted at him. "Don't give me that look."

"Why not?" Jen asked. "It always works on you." Shinji sighed.

"You invited Sarah, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah," Jen stated. "Sarah's our field runner whether you like it or not, so she has to stand in for Max."

"I still don't like not having Max," Shinji stated. "At least now we know why Fisher demanded to bring her in."

"Yeah," Jen agreed. "At least it's two on two now."

"I'd rather have a three to one advantage," Shinji replied. Jen sighed. Then she brightened and reached under her desk.

"I got you something!" Shinji stared at the box being presented to him and reached into his jacket to pull out the present he had gotten for her. They exchanged gifts and Shinji tore the pink wrapping paper off his.

"New boots."

"Danners," Jen stated happily.

"I really appreciate it, but this is one of those hints, isn't it?" Shinji asked, glancing down at his current boots. They weren't that bad, in his opinion.

"They're almost falling apart, Shinji," Jen stated. "You wore them for almost three years during a war and training. It's time to throw them in the fire."

"I like these boots." Jen opened her own gift and began laughing. "What?"

"I should have expected this from you," she stated as she inspected the small, blued 9mm semi-automatic in its case. "Thanks."

"No problem." Jen wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick squeeze.

"Merry Christmas, Shinji."

"Merry Christmas." Shinji stepped back and started for the door.

"Say hi to the girls and Liz for me!" Jen called after him.

"I will."

(:ii:)

Misato set down the report and rubbed her eyes. The information inside was absolutely incredible. She knew more about the Third Korean War than anyone outside of the American and Korean special operations communities. The front door opened and Shinji walked into view. "Still at it?"

"Still?" Misato repeated. She looked at her watch. She had been reading for four hours. "The party!"

"You just need to decorate," Shinji stated. Misato stared at him. "I took care of everything else."

"You bought booze?" she asked.

"People don't card me anymore," Shinji stated

"I guess it really is the mileage and not the years," Misato commented. "Is that gray hair?"

"I don't have time to dye it like some people," Shinji stated.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Misato shrieked.

"Some people dye their hair," Shinji stated. "I don't know why you're taking it so personally."

"Is Shinji back?" Asuka poked her head out of her room. "Did you get it?" Shinji reached into the paper bag he was carrying.

"One bottle of imported German paint thinner."

"Says the man who drinks malt liquor," Asuka shot back. She took the bottle and read the label. "Thank God. You don't know how demeaning it is to have to flash a little cleavage at that pervert behind the counter. I've got the money in my room."

"Keep it," Shinji replied as he pulled a second bottle out of the bag and set it down. "Merry Christmas."

"Thanks Shinji." Misato watched the redhead disappear back into her room.

"You two are getting along well."

"Getting along is easier than not," Shinji replied. Misato picked up the bottle of liquor and stared at the label.

"This stuff is horrible!"

"I like it," Shinji argued.

"All it's good for is killing brain cells," Misato protested. "It doesn't even taste good." Shinji just shrugged and took his bottle of rotgut before disappearing into his room. Now left to her own devices again; Misato glanced around and frowned. She had a lot of decorating to do.

(:ii:)

It was a fairly decent party as far as Shinji was concerned. He sat back on the couch and sipped his beer, much happier to watch than participate. "Hey Shinji!" Shinji glanced up and spotted a tall young man walking towards him. Shinji considered him carefully.

"Kensuke?" he asked finally. The man smiled.

"Got it in one!" he exclaimed as he seized Shinji's hand in a surprisingly firm handshake. Then he spotted the pistol discretely holstered inside Shinji's waistband. "Oh my God!"

"Same old, Kensuke," Shinji sighed. He intercepted the man's wrist and twisted just enough to let Kensuke know that going for someone's weapon was a bad idea. "Not a bright idea, yes?"

"Sorry," Kensuke whimpered. Shinji let him go and sipped his beer. "So, what is it?"

"ASP 2000," Shinji stated, "won it from a CIA officer in a poker match."

"He was American if he was a CIA officer," Kensuke stated. Shinji nodded. "I thought the Americans switched back to .45s."

"When you're CIA you can carry whatever the hell you want," Shinji explained.

"So you were in America the whole time?" Kensuke asked. Shinji nodded. "What were you doing?"

Training," Shinji stated. "Don't ask what kind."

"Ah. Cool. Hey Touji, over here!" Shinji turned and saw the dark haired man walking towards him.

"Been looking all over for ya!" he exclaimed as he slugged Shinji in the shoulder. "Where the hell you been man?"

"America," Kensuke stated, "doing secret NERV things. Right?"

"Yeah."

"Doing American girls more likely," Touji snorted.

"Once or twice," Shinji agreed and then watched his two friends sputter in shock.

"Hey Shinji!" Shinji turned to see Asuka standing by the small table in the hall with the wireless phone in her hand. She tossed the handset to him and he caught it, absently cupping a hand over the mouthpiece.

"If you two will excuse me." Shinji climbed to his feet and made his way to his room. He slid the door shut to block the noise and raised the handset. "Hello?"

"Merry Christmas Uncle Shinji!" Shinji winced at the twin high pitched squeals, but laughed as he recognized them.

"Girls!"

"Hi Uncle Shinji! Mommy wanted us to call you and thank you for the gifts." Shinji was sure it was the older of his two goddaughters that was speaking now.

"Do you like it, Mary?"

"I love it!" Mary squealed. Shinji patted himself on the back for guessing which one it was.

"How about Angie?" Shinji asked.

"She loves hers to," Mary stated.

"Good."

"Let me talk to him now, Mary."

"But Mommy!"

"It's my turn to talk to him," Liz stated.

"I want to talk to him too!" Angie protested.

"Alright."

"Hi Uncle Shinji!"

"Hi Angie," Shinji returned. "Put Mommy on now."

"Okay." Shinji heard the phone change hands again.

"Hey Shinji."

"Hey Liz," Shinji returned. "Merry Christmas."

"Yeah. How's Japan?"

"It's not home," Shinji replied flatly.

"You know you're always welcome here," Liz stated. "The girls would love it. It'd probably be good to have an adult male here." Shinji felt his chest constrict.

"I really might take you up on that," Shinji stated. "Did you get the money?"

"Shinji," Liz began, "you have to stop sending so much money."

"Why?" Shinji asked.

"We got Jeremy's life insurance," Liz stated. "We don't need all the money you're sending."

"We had a deal," Shinji stated. "You finish school and get a job."

"You've already sent too much," Liz protested. "I checked my finances. Unless the college more than quadruples tuition, I'm set and I only have a few classes left."

"Start saving for the girls," Shinji stated.

"We can't do that," Liz stated.

"It's really alright," Shinji replied. "Japan pays its soldiers very well."

"Please tell me you aren't doing something illegal."

"Liz. . ."

"Don't you play innocent with me, Ikari," Liz ordered. Shinji had to laugh at that.

"Have a little faith in me."

"I have a lot," Liz stated. "Take care of yourself and call me soon."

"I promise," Shinji replied. "Talk to you soon, Liz." Shinji ended the call and glanced at his door. "I know you're there." The door slid open and Sarah walked in.

(:ii:)

Sarah stared at the man as he set down the phone. She had misjudged him, hell, even Sam had misjudged him. Maybe Jen was right to trust him so firmly. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk to you," Sarah stated. "I was just seeing if you were in here."

"Knocking is a popular method in some countries, including this one," Shinji stated as he set down the phone. "What did you want to talk about?"

"You used to go out and party with Jen and your old field runner, right?"

"Yeah," Shinji replied. "We wanted to bring Max here for this job, but Fisher insisted on bringing you instead."

"You must really like him."

"He's a straight up kind of guy," Shinji stated. "Jen and I trust him completely and were disappointed when he was transferred to the field runner school." Sarah frowned. So, that meant they didn't trust her? Shinji finished his beer.

"You can trust me," she stated, although it sounded weak, even to her.

"Maybe in a couple of years or after the next war," Shinji replied. He walked to the door and pushed it open. "And if I ever catch you listening at my door again, I'll shoot you in the head no questions asked. Understand?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Merry Christmas."

-End

(:ii:)

-Author's notes. Yeah. I still have nothing really interesting to say.


	8. Chapter 08: Happy New Year

I don't own anything.

Splinter Cell Evangelion

-Chapter Eight: Happy New Year

"Ever heard of Christmas vacation?" Shinji was careful not to jump or turn to fast as he glanced behind him.

"Merry Christmas Sergeant Major."

"And a Happy New Year," Tom replied. He glanced at the boxes lying around the large locker room that Shinji had been given as a prep room for his team. Shinji kicked one of them open and pulled out the weapon inside.

"Kalashnikov AK-103," he stated. "A newer version of the most prolific weapon ever invented, has more kills to its credit than all the nuclear weapons ever set off."

"I know it," Tom replied as he took the weapon and checked it. "These are pretty nice. How's the accuracy?"

"Better than an AK-47," Shinji replied. "The effective range is out to five hundred yards with iron sights. I've seen them go longer and Russian iron sights are shit anyway." Shinji glanced at his Sergeant Major. "Been working out?"

"Yeah," Tom replied. "It's been a while since I really pushed myself."

"Find out anything?"

"I'm not in as good a shape as I used to be," Tom stated. Shinji nodded his agreement and took the old rifle back. He placed it in the crate and sealed it up again. "Did everything arrive?"

"Everything arrived," Shinji stated. "We can begin issuing gear as soon as everyone comes back."

"Alright," Tom stated. "I'll see you then." Shinji nodded and took in the number of crates. Logistics was a bitch. His OPSAT pulsed to life and Shinji glanced down at the small screen. He opened the new text message and scanned through its contents.

"Damn it." He turned and made his way for the door, all thought of the hassles of leadership forgotten.

(:ii:)

Gendo considered the warnings in front of him. His partners had heard of his son and were worried. "This is interesting."

"It's no real mystery," Kozo stated. "Our partners were aligned with North Korea during the war and tried to support them. If your son was as prolific as his records infer, its no surprise they know about him."

"They aren't accusing him of being a sniper," Gendo pointed out. "There is no mention of his activity during most of the war. They seem to think that he was some kind of spy."

"They also claim to have captured him at one point," Kozo stated. "Though, they have no proof of this, there are the marks on his back."

"The remnants of the North Korea command structure would never own up to that sort of torture," Gendo stated, "but it is their style. I want to know what he is up to. We'll have to follow through with our previous plan."

"Do you think we can trust Katsuragi to report anything suspicious she may find in his room?" Kozo asked.

"She isn't trained like Ikari," Gendo stated. "She wouldn't be able to hide anything."

"I suppose," Kozo murmured. "The reports on the Ocean's Queen came in."

"And?" Gendo pressed.

"Sabotage," Kozo reported. "The method was quite precise. One would expect such expertise from an elite unit, say, the US Navy SEALs."

"I see."

(:ii:)

Shinji pushed the door to the bar open and spotted his friend easily. It was only a little past noon and most of the partygoers had yet to arrive. Shinji made his way over to her and sat down. It was just too tempting. "Boo."

"Eep!" Shinji chuckled as Jen almost dropped her drink. "You bastard!"

"You should pay more attention to what's happening around you," Shinji stated. She scowled at him and sipped her drink. "Is that iced tea?"

"I'm saving the fun stuff for tonight," Jen replied. She looked him up and down. "I like those boots."

"You bought them," Shinji commented.

"I did, didn't I? Do they fit?"

"Perfectly," Shinji replied. "How's your gift?"

"Making me feel a little more secure at the apartment," Jen replied. Shinji nodded his understanding.

"Is this about what I think it's about?" One could only put off business for so long, even during the holidays.

"The plant is back in full operating capacity," Jen stated. "I've been following the tracking device since last night."

"Where'd it go?" Shinji asked.

"It was flown to a location in China and has been making its way east since," Jen stated. "The speed's too slow for flight, but there are still plenty of old railways snaking across China."

"East, as in, the direction of North Korea?" Shinji asked.

"It's a possibility," Jen replied. "Shinji, don't lose focus. Fisher tipped off a couple of his few remaining friends in the NSA. If it's heading there, you can trust that Third Echelon will be there to knock their legs out from under them."

"A lot of people died to put an end to that nonsense," Shinji stated.

"I know you lost your buddy. . ."

"I wasn't talking about just him," Shinji stated. "A lot of people; American, South Korean and North Korean were killed. . .I killed. . .I won't see their deaths be in vain." Shinji scowled at his slip. He caught the look, that damned look of understanding, on Jen's face. He hated that look. They thought they understood. They didn't. Not even Jen.

"You're a good guy, Shinji."

"Don't go there," Shinji ordered, a bit sharper than he had meant too. He took a deep breath. "Just forget about it Jen."

"Alright." Shinji glanced at his OPSAT.

"See you in a couple of hours, okay?"

"Heading back to your apartment?" Jen asked.

"Yeah," Shinji allowed. "I might as well dress nice."

"You? Dress nice?"

"It has happened from time to time," Shinji stated.

"I only recall one time."

"But you have to admit, I looked good."

"Okay, I'll give you that."

(:ii:)

Misato closed the report and set it down. "Oh my God."

"Something wrong?" Misato jumped and spun to find Shinji standing in the doorway of his room.

"When did you get home?"

"Half hour ago," Shinji replied as he pulled on a gray silk shirt and buttoned it up. "You must have been really into that thing."

"Is. . .is everything here true?" Shinji stared at her. "This all really happened?"

"Its compiled from the reports I sent in with my partner," Shinji stated flatly. "It's true." Misato leaned back in her seat.

"You really killed. . ."

"I've killed a lot more than that," Shinji interrupted. "I told you already, it really doesn't bother me."

"My translator made a few notes in the margins," Misato stated. "You have the record for the longest range kill. You blew away the old record by two hundred meters."

"It took me four shots to finally hit him," Shinji commented. He pulled on a black tie and began knotting it. "At that kind of range, hits aren't guaranteed, even with the best trained men using the best equipment."

"What happened to you?"

"What?" Shinji asked.

"After what happened to Jeremy. . ."

"Oh," Shinji stated flatly. "The chaplain wrote me up as battle fatigue. He said that no one could go through what I had been through without undergoing extreme mental duress."

"But your papers don't have a ticket home," Misato stated. Shinji froze for a second before resuming tying his tie.

"I stayed in Korea to help train South Korean snipers again," Shinji stated. "That's in there too."

"But why is that classified?" Misato asked. "By then America had publicly announced military support of South Korea." Shinji stared at her.

"You know, I don't like NERV's level of access," he stated finally. "Anyone else would have gotten a report that ended with my transfer back to the sniper school. It makes for a simple question-free ending, but no. NERV has the power and influence to know I was doing something other than teaching."

"What were you doing?"

"Why do you think I'd tell you if the US government wouldn't tell NERV?" Shinji asked. He finished tying his tie and stood. "I'm going to be out for a while."

"What time will you be getting back?" Misato asked.

"Maybe around eight or so."

"So you'll be home for the party?"

"Yeah. See you then." Misato watched the dark-haired man disappear out the door and glanced down at her phone. The only thing on her mind now was the mission she had been given. 'Why do I have to do it?'

(:ii:)

Shinji stepped into the restaurant and looked around. He didn't really like places like this. He had never understood high society and now, after all he had been through, he had something of a hostile stance towards society's excesses. "Do you have a reservation, sir?"

"My friends should be waiting for me," Shinji replied as he scanned the tables. "There they are." The host turned and spotted Jen and Sarah. He glanced down at his reservation book and nodded.

"Very well, sir." Shinji brushed past the slightly taller man and made his way over to the two ladies.

"Evening."

"You can dress up," Jen noted, "and in civilian clothes too. The last time you had to look good you wore a uniform."

"Told you," Shinji stated as he sat. "Have we ordered yet?"

"Drinks," Sarah stated. "We got you a brandy. Hope you like it, after all, you are paying for it."

"Lovely," Shinji replied dryly.

"Don't be so dour," Jen added. "I know you love brandy."

"He also loves malt liquor," Sarah added.

"What's wrong with malt liquor?" Shinji demanded. He was getting sick of everyone picking apart his tastes in alcohol.

"No fighting!" Jen cut in sharply. Shinji reached into his pocket for his glasses before picking up his menu.

"I didn't know you wore glasses," Sarah commented.

"Only for reading," Shinji replied as he tried not to wince at the prices on display before him.

"They look good on you." Shinji glanced at the blond over the rims of his glasses, but she was staring studiously at her menu. He glanced at Jen and the brown woman grinned before nudging him in the ribs.

"Are you ready to order?" Shinji glanced up at the waiter and folded his menu as his beverage was set in front of him.

"Yes."

"That was fast," Sarah commented.

"Shinji only eats what he can pronounce," Jen stated. "Steak?"

"Filet mignon," Shinji corrected as he tucked his glasses back in his pocket."

"Getting fancy, eh?"

"It is the holidays."

(:ii:)

Misato frowned and pushed the door to Shinji's room open. Damn the Commander for ordering her to do this. It was violating Shinji's privacy, but it was an order from the top. "And what the hell did they mean by suspicious items?" Misato demanded in annoyance.

Despite her objections, Misato stepped into her charge's room and looked around. She hadn't been in this room since Shinji returned. Nothing much had really changed. The only differences were a laptop sitting on the desk and a pair of picture frames on the bedside table. That caught her attention.

Misato made her way over to the bedside table and picked up the largest of the frames. Instead of a single picture, there were a dozen under the glass. Most of them showed Shinji, an older blond-haired man, a dark-haired woman, and two little girls. In a rush Misato realized who the man was. He was Shinji's partner, Jeremy Tool. The woman was Jeremy's wife and the two girls were his daughters. 'They all seem really happy.' Misato wondered what Shinji would be like if Jeremy was still alive.

Misato set the frame down and picked up the other frame. There were only three pictures in this one. The first was of seven men standing behind a plaque. The plaque declared them to be Special Forces Sniper Class 001-16. Misato had read about that class. It had been an American experimental accelerated sniper course. Years worth of training had been crammed into two months. It had been so intense that twenty of the twenty seven students had dropped out. Somehow, Shinji had been one of the remaining seven.

The second picture was of a larger group of men. This time the plaque was in Korean and English. Misato managed to puzzle out the English part. It read: Urban Sniper School. Senior Instructor: Sergeant Second Class S. Ikari. Misato smiled as she recognized her charge standing at the front of the class.

The third picture had only seven men again. Instead of dress uniforms and bleachers, they were all wearing camouflage and huddled behind a sign that read 8th Sniper Section. Misato had no clue what the 8th Sniper Section was. It wasn't mentioned in Shinji's papers.

Misato set the second frame down next to the first and looked around. Now where to begin?

(:ii:)

This was definitely an eye opening event for Sarah. Apparently, Shinji actually had a sense of humor and apparently, when Shinji and Jen were together for too long with an audience, embarrassing stories were an inevitable outcome. It had started with them both making fun of their former field runner and then had moved onto each other. "And that was when she had a panic attack," Shinji finished.

"You really don't handle bad situations very well," Sarah commented.

"I just don't act well with a gun to my head," Jen gritted. Shinji smirked and sipped his brandy. "What about the time Jack caught you and Marlene in the broom closet?"

"Jack, as in Commander Jonathan Alexander?" Sara demanded. "Your operations coordinator?"

"Yeah," Shinji gritted. "Him."

You weren't exactly Mister Cool trying to explain that." Shinji managed to recover quickly from his surprise.

"You know, we couldn't help but notice that he had never been there before," Shinji growled.

"What are you implying?" Jen asked.

"Someone had loose lips," Shinji stated.

"Maybe it was your partner," Sarah suggested. She had heard that Shinji and his partner Splinter Cell had been close. In a heart beat, all cheerfulness was gone. "I just said something bad, didn't I?"

"You could say that," Jen stated. Shinji finished his brandy in one shot and waved at the waiter for another. "Our other Splinter Cell. . ."

"She sold me out," Shinji stated. "Mid-mission, she sold me to the North Koreans and disappeared." Sarah stared at him in shock.

"I never heard. . ."

"Of course not," Shinji cut in savagely. "Third Echelon would never own up to having one of its elite Splinter Cells go traitor. Inevitable if you ask me. All the God damned bureaucratic interference, of course somebody's gonna get sick of it and bolt." Sarah leaned back in her chair. That certainly explained Shinji. To lose one partner to the enemy and then have another partner turn out to be the enemy. No wonder he was so cold.

"On to happier topics!" she declared.

"Like what?" Shinji asked, looking mildly caught off guard by the sudden change in topic and mood.

"Like Marlene," Sarah stated. "She was real coy about information concerning you."

"How is my ex a happier topic?" Shinji asked.

"Happier for me because I'm rather curious about certain things," Sarah replied. She grinned as she noticed Jen lean forward slightly. Apparently she wasn't the only one. "Do you really have a tattoo on your ass?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"She swore. . ."

"She lied."

(:ii:)

"Well, I'd call this suspicious," Misato stated as she stared at the wicked tan rifle she had set on Shinji's bed. A handgun she could see, hell she carried one herself, but an assault rifle with a grenade launcher? Wasn't that pushing the regs a little hard?

Misato rooted through the bag she had found the rifle in and came up with magazines, boxes of 7.62mm ammo, and things she couldn't even name. "Is he planning on Tokyo-3 being invaded?" Misato carefully packed the rifle away again and laid the bag down in Shinji's closet, just under one of the most heavily decorated JSGSDF uniforms she had ever seen.

So far she had found dozens of odd things, but nothing that she could really say surprised her. She pulled another case out of Shinji's closet, this one much smaller than the rifle bag. She opened it and found only two pistols inside. Both were black and both were SIG-Sauers, Misato knew because of the markings on the slides. She picked up the larger pistol and stared at the slide. It read SIG-Sauer P220 with a small anchor following the words. She flipped the pistol over and found NSW8674 engraved above the trigger. That was when something hard prodded her in the back of the head.

"Put it down." Misato froze. "I said put it down." The pistol dropped from her numb fingers. "Stand up." Misato stood. She had never heard her charge sound so cold.

"Shinji. . ,"

"Hands behind your head now, fingers interlaced." Misato did as she was told and long cold, calloused fingers wrapped around her own with crushing force before jerking her along in a painful come along hold.

"You weren't supposed to be home. . ."

"It's eight thirty," Shinji stated. "The party guests will be arriving in half an hour." Misato cursed. She had gotten too caught up in her search. She was pushed hard against the wall and Shinji's other hand patted her down with quick, impersonal, professional ease. Finally, satisfied that she was unarmed, Shinji threw her to the floor. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Misato turned and her voice caught in her throat as she saw a long cylinder screwed onto the muzzle of Shinji's weapon. "Answer the question."

"I had orders," Misato stated. She glanced at Shinji's face, maybe to try to appeal to him, but all she met were silver lenses showing her, her own panicked face.

"I see." The front door opened.

"I'm home!" Misato glanced at Shinji's open door. Shinji stepped around her carefully, keeping his weapon aimed at her the entire time. He snatched up the rifle case and slung it over his shoulder.

"Shinji. . ."

"Quiet," Shinji interrupted. He picked up the picture frames and laid them in the pistol bag before picking up the dropped pistol and placing it in there as well.

"Shinji?" Misato turned back to the door and saw Asuka standing in the doorway to the Lovely Suite. "What's happening?"

"Nothing," Shinji stated calmly. His pistol now pointed at the ground instead of at Misato. He picked up the pistol bag and edged out of the room, never turning his back on Misato. "I think I've out stayed my welcome here."

(:ii:)

Asuka watched in shock as Shinji carefully backed out of his bedroom. He cleared the doorway and finally turned away from Misato. "Shinji, what's happening?"

"Nothing," Shinji stated again as he started for the door. Asuka followed after him.

"Talk to me Shinji."

"There's nothing to say," Shinji replied as he unscrewed the suppressor from his pistol and slid the weapon back in its holster. He pushed the door open and stepped out into the hall.

"Funny," Asuka stated, "because it looks like you were just holding our guardian at gunpoint and you should probably have a good reason for that."

"I usually do have good reasons for what I do," Shinji replied. Asuka followed him down the hallway towards the elevator.

"And what is this good reason?"

"I have a right to defend the secrets I hold, with deadly force if necessary," Shinji stated.

"The secrets you hold?" Asuka asked. The elevator doors opened and Shinji stepped inside. He punched the buttons and the door began to slide shut. Asuka scowled and slammed her foot into the door's bumper, causing the door to halt and retreat. "What the hell is going on?" she demanded. Shinji stared at her and she noticed that his right hand had moved to rest on his pistol. "Why are you so mad at Misato?"

"I'm not mad. She was following orders."

"Than why did you pull a gun on her?" Asuka asked.

"I told you, I can kill anyone I view as a possible risk to myself," Shinji stated.

"A risk?"

"You wouldn't understand," Shinji replied. Asuka scowled. It pissed her off when people said that.

"Try me," she gritted. Shinji considered her and took his hand off his pistol.

"She was ordered to search my room," he stated finally. "The secrets I know are very dangerous to very powerful people. I can kill whoever I think threatens them. I was just contemplating whether Misato should live or die." Asuka stared at him. He could kill anyone?

"And you let her live," Asuka stated.

"More a whim than any other reason," Shinji answered with a shrug. Asuka stared at him in horror. He was letting Misato live just on a whim? Then, he could kill on a whim too?

"So, where are you going to go?"

"There's a Hyatt across town," Shinji stated. "Don't tell anyone."

"You can trust me Shinji," Asuka stated. Shinji stared at her. She could almost feel his eyes boring into hers through his glasses.

"I believe you," he stated finally. "Now if you'll excuse me. . ." Asuka nodded and withdrew her foot. Shinji nodded his thanks and the doors slid shut.

"Things are definitely getting weirder around here," Asuka stated.

(:ii:)

Shinji looked around his new hotel room and dropped his gear. Everything he had left behind was sterile or of no worth. Technically, the weapons were sterile too, but he didn't want to have them too far out of reach. He picked up his cell phone and punched in Jen's number. "Shinji?"

"Hey," Shinji replied.

"Is something wrong?" Jen asked.

"No," Shinji replied. "I moved out of the apartment. I'm at the Hyatt."

"What happened?" Jen asked immediately.

"Nothing that will compromise the mission," Shinji stated as he dug out the old SIG-Sauer Mk 25. He inspected it carefully and unscrewed the thread protector from the muzzle so he could check the threads too. "Tell Sarah I need a suppressor for a Mk 25 .45-caliber pistol."

"You aren't going to do something drastic, are you?"

"Me? Drastic?"

"Yes. You, drastic," Jen stated.

"Of course not. I'd just rather be prepared," Shinji stated. "I also need her to find a couple dozen boxes of .45-caliber Automatic. Preferably, Black Hills 230-grain hollow points and a few boxes of 7.62mm NATO, Black Hills 175-grain match hollow points."

"Got it," Jen replied. "You want some company?"

"What?"

"Company," Jen stated. "It's New Year's Eve, Shinji. Do you really want to be alone for New Year's?" Shinji considered that and glanced at his watch. It was eleven already. It had taken him a little while to get to the Hyatt. Section-2 was getting harder to shake.

"Sure. The name at the front desk is Kohta."

"I'll be over in a few minutes." Shinji closed his phone and tossed it on the bed. He looked down at the old Mk 25. He had reacted a little more violently than he would have preferred. It was just, nobody touched Jeremy's pistol.

-End

(:ii:)

-Author's notes. Hah! Finally caught up with the other rewrite.


	9. Chapter 09: Consequence

I don't own anything.

Splinter Cell Evangelion

-Chapter Nine: Consequence

Shinji stared down at the boxes of bullets laid out before him. "The girl can get it done."

"Sarah?" Jen asked.

"Yeah," Shinji replied. He picked up one of the boxes of Black Hills .45-caliber and began to load his Mk 25's magazines. He pushed the first loaded ten round magazine into the pistol and pulled the slide back.

"Katsuragi didn't find anything, did she?" Jen asked.

"There's nothing to find," Shinji stated as he loaded a few more magazines and picked up the suppressor Jen had brought along.

"You seem to be taking this pretty well," she commented.

"It was a temporary deal," Shinji stated. "I knew something like this would happen eventually. That's why there's absolutely nothing to find in my room. I just needed to stay with her to give some appearance of normalcy. Hell, this is a good thing. It's given me a reason to move out without anyone questioning my motives."

"Oh." Jen fell rather quiet when Shinji opened his rifle case and withdrew his long arm of choice. "Why do you have that?"

"I like being prepared," he stated. "Nothing quite says 'prepared' like a 7.62mm NATO battle rifle."

"Is that what that is?" Jen asked.

"Pretty much," Shinji stated as he checked the weapon over. "This is the Mk 17 SOF Combat Assault Rifle, otherwise known as the SCAR-H. It has the CQC thirteen-inch barrel and is topped with a Schmidt and Bender variable-power short dot scope." Jen sighed.

"There is a line and you are toeing it," she stated.

"What's the line between?" Shinji asked.

"It's between being prepared and being a whacked out survivalist," Jen answered.

"Did I mention the mounted Mk 13 40mm enhanced grenade launcher module?" Shinji asked.

"And you're now a whacked out survivalist." Shinji chuckled and packed his rifle away again. "Come here!" He looked up sharply and relaxed when he saw that Jen was staring at the T.V. He slipped the Mk 25 into the holster strapped to his thigh and stuck the magazines into the pouches on his opposite hip.

"Time?"

"The count down's started!" Jen stated. She had somehow gotten the American broadcast from New Times Square. It was off from the Japanese countdown, but that didn't matter. Shinji sipped his beer and watched as the ball slid towards the ground. Another year down. How many more did he have? "Happy New Year!" Jen grabbed him around the neck and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I bet this is going to be a great year!"

"Couldn't get much worse," Shinji replied. Jen scowled and flicked his ear. "What?"

"You're hopeless," she stated. She glanced back to the television. "So, got any interesting New Year's resolutions?"

"Stop trusting anything with two X chromosomes," Shinji stated as he drained his beer. Now Jen pouted and finished the glass of champagne she had been drinking.

"Even me?"

"You're being grandfathered in," Shinji replied. He reached for another can of beer and frowned as Jen's hand closed around his wrist.

"I think you've had enough to drink." Shinji glanced at the pyramid of empty beer cans Jen had been making. It was currently at three complete stories and Jen had only been drinking champagne.

"I'm not driving anywhere."

"I was talking with Sarah and she mentioned that you've been drinking a lot," Jen commented. Shinji shrugged uneasily. Why was it always his drinking or his smoking?

"Because Sarah knows me oh so well."

"Don't be smart," Jen ordered. She considered him for a moment. "Maybe you aren't really cut out for undercover work." Shinji considered this.

"I'll drink to that." Shinji popped the tab on his new beer and took a sip.

"I'm going to call Liz." Shinji choked and sputtered as beer ran down his chin. "I knew that get your attention."

"That wasn't funny."

"I wasn't joking." Shinji considered the rather mousy dark haired woman before him. "Just cut back, please." Shinji scowled and set down the can of beer. "Let's just hope this is all over soon and we can get back to real work." Shinji didn't have the heart to tell her that he wasn't going back to the NSA. His time as a Splinter Cell had been for training and his training was done.

"Oh, and on the topic of my self-medicating. . ." Shinji dug into his pocket and produced a pill bottle. He dumped two into his palm and chased them down with his beer.

"What are those?" Jen demanded. When Shinji didn't respond quickly enough, she snatched the bottle out of his hand. "These are Vicodin! Why do you have these?"

"Because I have a knee that is probably never going to actually stop hurting," Shinji stated. "You know, in Korea I used to scrounge up all sorts of things and you never asked questions. Now you're freaking out about a bottle of pills with my name on it and my subscribing doctor." Jen stared at him contemplatively and finally handed the bottle back over. "I'm fine, Jen. Stop worrying."

"I'll stop worrying when you start actually doing normal things," the young brunette countered. "Now say Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year."

(:ii:)

"I told you AKs would work," Shinji commented.

"I have just never seen a rail system for an AK before," Tom replied, mildly defensive. Shinji just grinned and watched his men setting their BZOs.

"The real pains in the ass were the RPKs," Shinji stated. "Getting the barrels shortened cost more than I thought and I didn't know the rail systems would have to be modified. I knew the receiver was different, just not that different." Nearby one of the aforementioned automatic weapons roared the life as its gunner set about emptying its seventy-five round drum.

"It's nice to get back on a real range."

"Yeah," Shinji agreed. He had commandeered one of the ranges that ARGUS had unofficially set up in the woods around the Geo-Front to train on. It was a nice one and he almost felt bad for kicking the mercenaries off it. Than again, his men did need to train.

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Who's training the machinegun teams?" Tom asked.

"Sergeant Swagger," Shinji stated. "He's one of our guys from the British Royal Marines Commando."

"I remember his dossier," Tom stated. Shinji smiled. He had picked the right guy.

"I'm going to check on the sniper teams." He turned and followed the trail that led from one clearing to the next. This range ran much further out than the previous one. "Stryker!" The other sniper glanced up and walked over. "How's everything going?"

"Good," John Stryker replied. He was the odd man out in the sniper squad. That made him Shinji's partner, but he had been acting as the range safety officer while Shinji checked in with the other ranges. "The SASSs are zeroed and now they're working on their SASRs."

"That was quick, especially with an unfamiliar scope and rifle," Shinji commented as he led the way towards the only empty firing position. "We should probably take care of our SASR too."

"Yes sir," John replied as he lay down behind the massive single-shot Barrett. Shinji lay down as well and adjusted his spotting scope. It was amusing in a way. With only three years in the service, Shinji had at least double the actual trigger time of most of his career snipers.

"Let's start it at a grand," Shinji ordered. "Push four right for windage."

"Four right for windage," John replied as he adjusted the scope. Shinji slid his scope a hair out of focus.

"Send it." With an air-hammer like bang, the suppressed rifle sent the massive .50-caliber round flying down range. Shinji watched the round slash through the air all the way to its target. John worked the bolt back and loaded another round. "No change in wind. Send it." The massive rifle cracked again. This bullet landed almost on top of the first hole in the paper. John reloaded again. "No change in wind. Send it." The third round actually key holed the first. "Damn."

"Good grouping?" John asked. His ten-power scope made it difficult for him to see his amazing third shot.

"Very good," Shinji replied. "Push left eight and up three." John made the necessary adjustments and all three rounds of the next group were in the twelve-inch circle standing in for a human torso. For good measure Shinji had him fire his remaining four rounds with the same results. Shinji marked down the zero and rose to his knees. "Damn these are good."

"You've never fired this model, sir?" John asked.

"I used two rifles in Korea," Shinji stated. "My first was a M200 Intervention that we fed .408 CheyCorey rounds. Later when we moved into the cities I picked up a Desert Tactical SRS .338 Lapua."

"Nice. You want to give it a shot?" Shinji shrugged and moved behind the rifle with the butt resting against his left shoulder. He caught John's look as the man shuffled around to make room.

"I have better vision in my left eye," he explained. "For real sniper shots I shoot leftie."

"Alright." Shinji reset the scope and worked the bolt back to load a round. "Wind has picked up some. Push six right for windage.

"Six right for windage," Shinji replied, adding his corrections to the scope. He took hold off the pistol grip and brought the weapon up. It felt awkward and heavy and utterly lethal in a way that only a .50-caliber could. Shinji peered through the scope and set the cross hairs on his target. He nudged the safety with his trigger finger and slowed his breathing. In seconds he could feel his own pulse slowing.

"Send it." Shinji felt his pulse draw out and his finger tightened as his heart paused. Suddenly he wasn't there. He was in a dark forest staring down at a Korean base.

"Send it." That wasn't John's voice. It was Jeremy. There was a sharp crack and Jeremy let out a chocked, gurgling cry.

"Sir!" Shinji jerked upright. "Sir?" Shinji glanced at John over the rifle stock and settled his rifle back into his shoulder. "Are you okay sir?"

"I'm fine," Shinji replied. He saw John staring at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Are you sure, sir? You were pretty out of it."

"Just thinking," Shinji replied. "Let's try fifteen hundred."

"Push four right."

"Push four right," Shinji replied. As he reached for the scope, his hand wouldn't stop shaking. Shinji made the adjustments, cursing as he went two over and had to work them back before adjusting the range. He tucked his shaking hand under himself and used it to push the butt harder into his shoulder. If John noticed, he didn't mention it.

"Send it." Shinji slowed his breathing and his pulse. This time he stayed where he was. He made a slight adjustment and fired. "Head shot."

"Still got it," Shinji replied as he straightened up. "I'm going to go check on Swagger at the other range."

"Yes sir." Shinji turned and waited till he was on the trail again before venturing a look down at his hand. It didn't move. Shinji held it up level and stared at it. Not a single twitch. Not a single tremor.

"What the hell was that?"

(:ii:)

Misato watched as Shinji's camouflage-clad men climbed out of the old cargo trucks. If they were just security guys, she'd eat her beret. "Alright!" Shinji bellowed. "Clean the weapons, turn 'em in, and go home. See you Sunday for the big game!" Misato followed the bellowing voice strait to the young man she was looking for. She found him chatting with an older man carrying a massive tan rifle case. "I'm fine Stryker. Don't worry about it."

"Alright sir." The man turned and followed after the rest of the soldiers, leaving Misato and Shinji alone in the company parking lot.

"Hi Shinji."

"Lieutenant Colonel," Shinji returned somewhat coldly.

"Can I talk to you?" Misato asked. Shinji hesitated slightly and leaned up against the side of the ancient Deuce and a Half truck.

"Is this business?" he asked.

"No," Misato replied.

"Good," Shinji replied, his muscular arms folding over his chest. "What do you want?" Misato winced at his brunt question.

"I wanted to apologize again."

"You don't have to," Shinji stated. "You were under orders."

"There's still a line between rightful orders and not." Shinji laughed. It was a sharp, hard sound that no one his age should ever make.

"We're obviously in different lines of work," he stated. "You still have the option to say no to orders."

"I thought we were all in the business of saving humanity," Misato commented. Shinji considered her, almost like he was trying to figure out if she was joking. After a moment he shrugged.

"That's why you're the public face," he stated. He reached into the cab of the truck and pulled out a long, dark tan rifle. He slung it over his shoulder and smoothed the turned down collar of his multi-cam shirt.

"You aren't coming back, are you?" Misato asked.

"No," Shinji stated flatly. "I'm really not mad. I was expecting this eventually. I just lost my temper when I saw you with that pistol. That was my spotter's weapon. If it was anything else, I probably wouldn't have acted the way I did."

"You expected me to search your room?" Misato asked. "You have that little faith in me?"

"Don't take it personally," Shinji replied. "Out of the thousands of people I have been forced to rely on for my survival, only twelve have ever really had my full trust. Three are dead and one betrayed me. The rest are more previous than gold. Besides, you should be happy I didn't trust you. If I had left certain things out and you had found them, I would have had to shoot you." Misato stared at him. "You think I'm joking?"

"No," Misato stated weakly. The truth of that statement hurt her. "I believe you."

"Good," Shinji replied. "Looks like you're catching on to how this world works now."

"Yeah." Shinji nodded calmly and slid past her. Alone in the garage, Misato leaned against one of the trucks. Wishing for things to go back the way they had been hadn't worked. Maybe she would try praying next.

(:ii:)

Shinji scowled as his OPSAT nudged up against his wrist. He paused and tugged up his sleeve. Instead of a message from Sam, it was from Jen. It simply told him to meet her at the normal place. So wrapped up in the message was Shinji that he didn't notice a door he was standing across from opening. "God damn it!"

"I'm sorry!" Shinji held his bleeding nose and looked up at his assailant. She was the female bridge technician that had sat in on all his synch tests. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, ma'am," Shinji replied.

"You're bleeding!" Shinji had to laugh at her panicked expression.

"I'm fine," he stated. "Maya Ibuki, right?"

"Yes," Maya replied. "I guess we never have been properly introduced."

"Warrant Officer Shinji Ikari," Shinji stated, sticking out his free hand.

"Captain Maya Ibuki," Maya replied, shaking his hand. "Are you sure you're okay? Is it broken?" Shinji pinched the bridge of his nose tentatively and heard something crunch.

"Yeah."

"I can fix it." Shinji felt an eyebrow raise as the petite technician took hold of his nose. "I used to play field hockey."

"Oh. . .ah!"

"There."

"Thanks," Shinji replied as he fought back tears. Maya glanced at her watch.

"Damn! It was nice talking to you." She flashed him a small, but friendly smile and made her way off down the hallway. Shinji checked his nose and winched slightly.

"Isn't that fraternization?" Shinji turned and saw that his other former roommate had spotted him and walked over.

"Technically, we work in different departments."

"She still supervises yours tests," Asuka counted.

"True, but you should fix what you break," Shinji replied.

"I guess." Asuka reached into her purse and produced a band-aide. "Here." Shinji took it and considered the little yellow smiley faces before glancing back up at the redhead. "What?" she demanded defensively. "It's cute!"

"If you say so."

(:ii:)

Jen glanced up as the bell on the door sounded. It was Shinji, much to her relief. "Over here!" He turned and made his way over to the table.

"Not drinking now?"

"I didn't want to have my back to the door," Jen explained. She hesitated as she noticed the band-aide across the bridge of his nose. After a moment of consideration, she decided not to mention it.

"What happened?" Jen glanced around the restaurant quickly to make sure no one was paying them too much attention.

"Remember the first thing you asked me to look into when we got this job?" Jen asked. Shinji nodded. "I found them."

"All twelve of them?" Shinji asked.

"Only eleven have been completed," Jen stated. "They are Units Five through Sixteen and they're all in one place."

"What?" Shinji asked.

"Who in their right mind would attack them?" Jen asked. Shinji considered this.

"It doesn't pay to be cocky," he stated.

"You're going after them?" Jen asked.

"Its not like I have a choice," Shinji stated. "They're too big a risk."

"You can't do it alone," Jen stated flatly. "And I mean that as in, you physically can't do it. I went over the specs, a small charge in the right place can do it, but small is a relative term."

"I know," Shinji stated. "I studied the specs myself. I have a plan." Jen stared at him for a moment.

"Is there anything you don't have a plan for?"

"I try to avoid that situation," Shinji stated. He looked at his watch. "If you'll excuse me, I have a lot of work to do and not much time to do it in."

-End

(:ii:)

-Author's notes. First new chapter. Yeah.


	10. Chapter 10: Liars

Splinter Cell Evangelion

-Chapter Ten: Liars

"Is that a penalty?"

"What, the judo throw?"

"Yeah."

"We're calling penalties now?" Shinji asked, torn between speaking to Tom and watching the game. There were few things more amusing than military men playing an unofficial game.

"I guess not," Tom stated. Around them, the rest of Shinji's newly-named RAR Company cheered wildly as the rugby game reached a new low in cheating. "Hey! I said no blood chokes!" Shinji had to laugh. He had forgotten what it was like to just go out with a group of like minded people and have fun. "I swear to God, I have never seen any military man play fair."

"The rules of these games are too limited," Shinji countered.

"You're saying that because your team is winning," Tom stated.

"What do you take me for Sergeant Major?" Shinji asked. "If I support cheating for one side, I support cheating for all sides."

"That's good, I guess." Tom turned back and Shinji glanced around. Everyone was far too involved in the game to notice anything they said.

"Sergeant Major?"

"Yes sir?" Tom asked without taking his eyes off the field.

"We have a mission." Tom stiffened slightly and glanced at Shinji out of the corner of his eye.

"When?"

"Leave by tonight if possible," Shinji stated, "tomorrow night at the latest."

"What's the op?"

"Infiltration and sabotage of NERV competitors," Shinji stated. "Deep black. So black in fact, that there will be no mention of it once it's over. Hell, there won't even be a debriefing beyond me."

"Who's going?"

"First Squad from the First Platoon and Teams Two through Four of the Sniper Squad," Shinji replied.

"No machineguns?" Tom asked.

"No," Shinji replied. "It's an amphibious covert operation. Once the mission is complete we'll move back to the water."

"You aren't bringing Stryker?" Shinji and his partner were Team One from the sniper squad.

"I won't be acting as a sniper," Shinji stated. "I have mission critical intel that will be necessary on the op."

"What's our timeline?"

"We'll meet at eighteen hundred in the squad bay for gear and weapons issue," Shinji stated. Tom nodded and checked his watch.

"Do you think they've been at it long enough?" he asked. "It's been five hours strait."

"I'd say that's enough," Shinji stated. Inspiration seized him roughly. "Watch this. Next goal wins!"

(:ii:)

"They're ready for deployment tonight?" Jen asked in shock.

"It's the way of my kind," Shinji stated. "Guess how much official notice I had before I went to Korea. Go on, guess."

"I don't want to know," Jen stated. She rifled through the files on her laptop and closed it. "How did you pull the equipment together?"

"I secured extra gear with a private fund," Shinji explained. "It arrived with the rest of the gear, but it wasn't on the shipping manifest."

"You really do plan for everything, don't you?"

"I try," Shinji replied. The waitress arrived and dropped off their orders. "What did you tell Fisher?"

"I was taking the day off," Jen stated. "I've already got a flight back to Japan on a military cargo plane. They have my name, but it's not on any official records, just a check list."

"Good." Shinji took a bite out of his burger.

"Do you really think you can pull this off?" Jen asked. "These kinds of operations usually take months of get ready for. Please note, we aren't talking about how the government turned you loose in North Korea. We are talking about a team having to move through a very large and complex factory without getting lost and do precision demolitions on a very difficult and unusual target."

"We'll pull it off," Shinji stated. "We have to. These aren't the kiddy missions for one government or another against one government or another. These one's are for the world."

(:ii:)

"This is it," Shinji stated as he stared at the ancient C-130 idling on the runway. The Deuce and a Half's driver nodded and the old truck slowed to a stop. Shinji pushed his door open and turned to the man. "And this never happened, right?"

"Yes sir," the driver replied. Shinji nodded and climbed down. He spotted Jen standing by the cargo plane's back ramp. There was someone standing next to her. Shinji tensed slightly as they began walking over.

"Ikari!" Shinji's eyes widened as he recognized the man's voice.

"Rooster? What the hell are you doing here?" The tall American grinned and grabbed Shinji in a bear hug that made several things pop before letting him go.

"I'm on my way home," he stated. "I was in the area and spotted your friend here. We got to talking. . ."

"Please tell me you weren't coming on to her," Shinji cut in.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend," Rooster protested.

"We aren't," Shinji stated. "We just work together and she's like my little sister."

"Aren't I about six years older than you?" Jen asked. Shinji's didn't feel that a reply was necessary.

"The gear's unloaded sir." Shinji turned and saw Tom standing next to him.

"Sir?" Rooster repeated. "You're a sir now? Should I curtsey?"

"Smartass," Shinji grumbled. "Sergeant Major, this is Sergeant First Class Ian Williams. We were both in a rather unofficial sniper group in Korea. Rooster, this is my Sergeant Major."

"Evening Sergeant Major," Rooster stated as he shook the man's hand.

"Tell the guys to get the stuff on board," Shinji stated. Tom nodded and walked back to the group idling around the back of the truck.

"Rooster?" Jen asked.

"I was in the 101st Screaming Eagles," Rooster explained. "They called us roosters during the Vietnam War and someone in our class was a history buff."

"Lust," Shinji stated.

"You sure?"

"Doctorate in military history."

"Damn. Why was he shooting people?"

"Bored. Anyway, Rooster's Special Forces now," Shinji explained.

"I am just that good," Rooster stated.

"What are you doing here?"

"Like I said, I'm on my way home," Rooster stated. "I was just here paying my last respects."

"Last respects?" Jen repeated, glancing at Shinji.

"There are a couple of soldiers on that plane that are heading home," Shinji replied simply.

"Envy and Lust are onboard," Rooster stated. Shinji snapped around and stared at the man. He suddenly felt like he had been punched in the stomach by a heavyweight.

"What?" he croaked.

"They stayed on as instructors at the South's new Urban Sniper School," Rooster stated. "They were working together with the same class and somebody stuck a bomb on their truck as they were driving out to meet their students."

"A bomb?" Shinji asked. Rooster nodded and held up his hands to show seven fingers.

"Wrath and Gluttony died during the war," he stated, lowering one hand. "Envy and Lust just got blown up." He lowered two fingers on his remaining hand. "I just heard today that Pride was killed by a sniper on his front porch a few days ago. That's two during the war and three after. Call me paranoid, but I think someone's hunting us."

"You're paranoid," Shinji replied absently as he considered what the older man had said. "It could be coincidence."

"Envy and Lust weren't coincidence," Rooster stated. "They were specifically targeted. Pride wasn't a coincidence. Coincidences don't involve a mile shot with a fifty-caliber rifle. Then there's Gluttony, no God damned mugger could have gotten him. That crazy mother fucker got into a fist fight in a bar and picked the other guy up and threw him fifteen feet, remember? It's just you an me. Take care of yourself and watch your back."

"I understand." Rooster brightened suddenly.

"Well, I'll see you around. . .sir."

"Get out of here." Shinji grabbed the duffel bag containing his equipment and rapped on the truck's door. The driver honked the horn and the old truck lurched away.

"As if you don't have enough problems," Jen commented.

"Seriously," Shinji agreed as they walked towards the plane. They found Shinji's men near the ramp, sitting down and trying to look like they weren't purposely sitting as far from the four coffins near the front as they could. "Sergeant Major?"

"All aboard sir," Tom reported. Shinji nodded.

"This is Jen," he stated. "She'll be giving the briefing after we change flights in Russia."

"Ma'am," Tom replied politely. Shinji set his gear down and walked up towards the flag-draped coffins as the load master raised the ramp. He found the two he was looking for. Fittingly, they were side by side. Shinji kneeled and took off the baseball cap he had been wearing to obscure his face.

"Hey guys," he whispered, feeling something tightening around his throat. He wondered what was supposed to say. How could he pay his respects to two of his closest friends? "Sorry, I don't know any prayers. Just, well, good luck."

(:ii:)

Shinji watched as the old C-130 lurched into the air, bearing two of his friends towards their home. "Shit."

"They were from the 8th, right?" Shinji glanced over his shoulder and nodded to Jen. "So that Rooster guy. . ."

"Him too," Shinji stated. They had a few minutes before their connecting flight was ready. "It was the seven of us from that sniper course. I want to know how the fuck we're being tracked. The whole 8th Sniper Section was about as unofficial as can be. It was just a name we took for ourselves, a play on the old military discharge on psychological grounds."

"Is there any paperwork tying all of you to that name?" Jen asked.

"Nothing," Shinji stated. "We relayed messages using the Seven Deadly Sins call signs, which weren't official. My official call sign throughout the war was Raven. People heard about us and what we did and figured that we were some kind of elite Black Ops sniper team. Hell, we were all together in country only once and nobody knew who we were."

"There has to be something," Jen stated.

"We took a picture while we were together with a banner that said 8th Sniper Section," Shinji stated. "You've seen it. There are only seven copies and we know where they all are."

"Not anymore," Jen commented. "What about a patch or something?" Shinji reached into his pocket and pulled out said patch. It was a circular one featuring a skull with a number seven on its brow imposed over crossed sniper rifles. Across the top curve the words '8th Sniper Section' were printed and along the bottom were the words 'Murder Incorporated.'

"There are a lot of these," Shinji stated. "It's a cool design, so a lot of snipers in country started wearing them. Hell, I even saw a few South Korean Marines wearing it. Patches don't mean a lot in Special Operators. It's practically another form of misinformation."

"There has to be something or someone," Jen commented.

"Yeah," Shinji agreed darkly. An idea was forming in the back of his mind.

"I heard about you guys of course, but most of the officers in country kind of thought that it was a bunch of hype," Jen commented. "We didn't think anyone could be that good."

"We weren't," Shinji admitted. "We had about a six hundred kills between the seven of us and were constantly passing the record for longest range kill around the group. Towards the end, we turned into some kind of urban legend and a lot of stuff was attributed to us. It was almost like, every time something good happened, rumors went around that the 8th was the reason. The next thing we knew, we weren't just snipers we were the snipers."

"So they're after you because of that?" Jen asked. "Because they think you're the reason they lost? Shinji shrugged.

"Or they're just pissed because we did cause a lot of trouble," he stated. "We were responsible for a lot of major kills, especially in the opening months. There were so many missions going on and everyone wanted sniper cover. There weren't a lot of snipers around, there never are really. We got missions one after another after another. It was an insane pace."

"You enjoyed it," Jen stated.

"It was crazy but it wasn't boring," Shinji stated. "I spent about a two weeks not in the field in all that time." He turned and walked up the ramp of the waiting British A400M. He checked his watch. They were running on time. The ramp raised and the load master moved up to the front of the plane and carefully stretched a simple cloth screen across the hold. "Start the briefing once we level off."

"Alright."

(:ii:)

"Is that everything?" No one spoke up and Shinji looked down at the collection of dog tags and expired military IDs. "Alright. Buddy checks. Make sure everyone's gear is secure." He turned to Jen and handed her the IDs.

"Do you really think you can pull this off?" Jen asked as she checked the clips holding Shinji's parachute to his rebreather.

"Don't see why not," Shinji stated. "These guys are the best."

"If you say so," Jen replied. "You're okay." Shinji nodded his thanks and moved over to check the parachutes rigged to the team's twin inflatable assault rafts.

"Sir?" Shinji turned and saw Tom standing beside him.

"What's wrong?"

"Why aren't we using the weapons we already zeroed?"

"There's a paper trail from the arms dealer to NERV," Shinji stated. "Don't worry, I zeroed everything last night."

"Of course, sir," Tom replied.

"Ten minutes, sir," Shinji nodded to the airman and looked back at his Sergeant Major.

"Inspect everyone." Tom nodded and turned to check the team.

"You didn't tell me that you didn't sleep," Jen stated.

"I skip a night of sleep all the time," Shinji replied. "It's not a big deal."

"They add up, Shinji," Jen stated. "You are still human." She considered him carefully. "How much sleep have you been getting?"

"The usual," Shinji replied, careful to sound casual. She didn't need to know the truth. It'd only worry her.

"You're not a great liar." Shinji paused and stared at her. "Every time you lie you try so hard to be casual," Jen commented. "You aren't in touch with your emotions and every time you fake it, it really shows."

"Oh, so liars are emotional?"

"Just the good ones," Jen stated. "Why haven't you been sleeping?"

"Things to do," Shinji replied with a shrug. "You know how it goes." Jen stared at his suspiciously. "So, I take it you're a great liar?"

"You can't even change the topic well."

"Well, I guess I'm just too honest," Shinji replied. He knew she'd be worried about him not sleeping. He could only guess what she'd do if she found out why he wasn't sleeping.

"Since when have you ever had trouble sleeping?"

"It's a recent development," Shinji replied truthfully. Every night he was back in Korea and not during the good times either. There were only so many times he wanted to watch Jeremy writhe wildly with a hole in his throat. He checked his watch. "Five minutes!"

"You aren't going to be able to get away from me forever," Jen stated.

"The next day or two will do just fine," Shinji returned. "Sergeant Major?"

"Everyone's good to go," Tom replied. Shinji nodded and checked his watch. He had just enough time to make his own inspection.

-End

(:ii:)

-Author's notes. Holy shit, an update! Been a while, eh? Looks to be a full year on this one. What's next, Lethal Skies? Heh. Yeah right, that one's deader than Elvis. Okay, here's the truth. I was hoping to have a few chapters of this saved up so that I could start updating it regularly, but I didn't have anything else to throw up tonight. This one isn't quite back in circulation yet.

Also, I rewrote the earlier chapters. . .again. This is the last time, seriously. I know I said that last time, but I'm super cereal this time! Anyway, I didn't change much, just added some new things and cleaned everything up. Read or not, it's up to you.

Also, I've got a bit of an intro to my Naruto story done. I think you guys are going to get a hoot out of it. He seems to be a mix of Naruto, Heath Ledger's Joker, and Bruce Campbell's Ash.


End file.
